


War is Coming

by UshioAmamiya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Swanfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshioAmamiya/pseuds/UshioAmamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x13 en adelante. Quien encuentra el auto de Kathryn Nolan es Lucy Swan. Lucy es la hermana de Emma, fueron encontradas juntas y han estado en el mismo orfanato. La verdad es que Lucy Swan es en realidad la hija de Belle y Rumpelstiltskin y que había viajado junto a Emma por el armario mágico. Familia, Amor, Aventura, Secretos y más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Aqui una historia que he estado esperando para subir (Y se que otros esperaban a que lo hiciera XD). Llevo unos meses con la idea en la cabeza.
> 
> Si en la categoria de personajes saldria Personaje OC o algo que represente personajes creados, lo pondria XD, más porque al comienzo se centra en Lucy y Emma, aunque hay rumbelle en los FB del mundo de los cuentos porque... bueno... tengo que explicar como vino al mundo, no? XDDD y como viajo con Emma al ropero. Tal vez ponga flash back de Tallahase con Lucy incorporada.
> 
> Bueno, sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo. Por favor, diganme si les interesa la trama.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: OUaT y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Lucy Swan si es mía.

**War is coming.**

**Capitulo 1.**

 

Cantaba con energía y sin pudor las canciones infantiles de Hi-5 a pesar de ser una mujer de veintiocho años. Ya eran cerca de la medianoche y llovía a cantaros por lo que era sorprendente que este tan concentrada a pesar que se movía al compás de la música.

Estaba más cerca de una reunión familiar y su emoción crecía. ¿Cómo estaría su hermana? Ya quería conocer a su sobrino. Había visto al niño el día que nació y fue la primera y última vez que lo vio. Siempre supo que algún día su pasado le golpearía a la puerta. Se ríe al imaginar la cara de Emma.

Algo a lo lejos llama su atención. Curiosa, disminuye la velocidad hasta parar y se sorprende que haya un auto con la puerta abierta. Busca debajo del asiento copiloto un paraguas azul oscuro y se sube el cierre de la chaqueta hasta el cuello y se pone un gorro de lana.

—¿Por qué paramos? —Una voz de niña la obliga a ver detrás. Una pequeña estaba sentada con el cinturón de seguridad y se frotaba los ojos.

—Mamá va a ver algo. Tú vuelve a dormir.

La niña asiente y cierra los ojos en un instante. La mujer mayor sonríe y se baja del auto, buscando alguna señal del dueño del otro vehículo, incluso llama a gritos, pero no hay ninguna respuesta.

—Adiós sorpresa. —Suspirando, busca el celular en su bolsillo. Mantiene el dedo en 1 y espera a que contesten. —Hola Emma. Tanto tiempo… adivina donde estoy.

 

Lo que no le gustaba de su nuevo trabajo es tener que despertarse a mitad de la noche por alguna emergencia. Así que gruñe como demonio al reconocer quién la llama. No importa si está al otro lado del mundo, tiene que tomar en consideración que cuando duerme, _nadie_ debe despertarla al menos que sea una emergencia.

—Lucy, es medianoche. —Silencio, espera a que le diga algo y vuelve a gruñir. —No me importa donde estas via-… ¿Cómo? —Todo el sueño se va de golpe. — ¿En qué momento…? ¿Estás segura? Voy para allá.

Gruñendo nuevamente, Emma sale de mala gana de la cama y decide ponerse la misma ropa que uso antes de irse a dormir, no estaba de humor para revolver el clóset. Lavándose la cara con agua bien helada, decide llamar a Glass por ayuda, sabiendo que estaría complacido de ayudar gracias a su alma de periodista.

 

Lucy tenía frío y maldecía que Emma se demorase tanto. Entendía que su amado escarabajo amarillo era del año de la pera, pero eso no es excusa para demorar tanto. La demora de Emma conseguía que su curiosidad creciera (un mal hábito que no entendía cómo lo consiguió) y se arma de valor para investigar por su cuenta y conocer al misterioso dueño del auto.

Poniéndose los guantes (ha visto mucho sobre series policiacas y conoce la regla de usar guantes _siempre_ ) de lana, desgraciadamente no tiene quirúrgicos, se adentra al auto y ve una cartera en el asiento de al lado. La dueña es una mujer. Mueve el cierre para abrirla y busca los documentos, viendo una billetera color miel, larga, delgada, de cuero y que lucía caro. Ansiosa, como si descubriese un tesoro, lo abre y encuentra de inmediato la cédula de identidad.

—Kathryn Nolan. — _Muy bonita_ , piensa viendo la foto. Encontró la licencia de conducir, el permiso para ejercer como abogada y dinero. No fue un robo. — ¿Por qué has desaparecido?

Era tanta la emoción que se muerde el labio inferior, millones de posibilidades para un caso de misterio, como las series que le gustaba u los libros que amaba.

En el espejo retrovisor divisa a lo lejos luces de un auto. Emma estaba llegando e iba a matarla. Lo más rápido que puede, deja todo como estaba y se baja del auto justo cuando el auto se detiene. Sonríe de ver a Emma nuevamente y frunce el ceño al verla acompañada de un hombre negro que no le gustaba para nada, y no era un comentario de racismo, él tenía _algo_ que le causaba desconfianza.

Lucy era muy perceptiva.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Lucy?

—También me alegra mucho verte. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Emma… te he echado mucho de menos. —Le responde con sarcasmo por su saludo.

—No me lances tu juego de palabras para invertir la situación. —Le acusa mientras la apunta con el dedo. —Estuviste husmeando una escena del crimen.

—¡Te demoraste mucho! —Se justifica tal como niña regañada. —Y use guantes. Veo CSI, ¿recuerdas?

—Es imposible racionalizar contigo. —Murmura casi en un gruñido y recuerda que Glass está presente también. —Sidney, ella es Lucy Swan.

—Soy su hermana menor. —Sonríe.

Glass tenía la boca abierta. Esto le iba a dar un infarto a Regina.

—Lo sé, es increíble que una mujer tan buena como yo tenga a una busca problemas como hermana. — Dice Lucy y Emma la ve de forma asesina.

 

 

Amaba el viento golpear su cara mientras galopeaba como toda una profesional, saltando los obstáculos con maestría. Su caballo pura sangre de color miel estaba contentos de correr libre  con ella.

Se ve obligada a detenerse al ver a lo lejos a un enano que le hacía señas. Sonríe a ver a su amigo Grumpy. Baja del caballo con elegancia y se quita los guantes de montura.

—Belle, en dos horas deben partir al Reino vecino y aún no estás lista.

—¡Oh! Lo he olvidado. —Oye como el caballo suelta un relinchido que suena como una queja. Belle se ríe y le acaricia por el hocico.

—Debes subirte a ese caballo y apresurarte.

—Gracias Dreamy.

—Es Grumpy.

—Para mí, no. —Besa su mejilla y se pone nuevamente los guantes para luego volver a montar el caballo y parte de inmediato.

Vuelve a sentir la libertad en el galope. Estos pequeños placeres de paz luego de haber pasado mucho tiempo peleando al lado de Snow White por liberar el reino de Regina la hacían sentir fuerte, valiente y libre. Aún podía recordar el vago recuerdo del consejo de Avonlea exigiendo que dejase las guerrillas y regresase a la tierra para contraer matrimonio. Ella se negó, no iba a permitir que le encapsulasen la vida y la libertad en un hombre que le exigiría comportase ante su mandato, así que también se auto desheredó y deja bien claro que no iba a ser una moneda de cambio al mejor postor.

Así que la _Princesa_ Belle era ahora _Lady_ Belle, miembro del consejo real de Snow y James.

Divisa el castillo rodeado de mar. Ese castillo es el segundo lugar que la hacía sentir como en _casa_ porque, como en el Dark Castle, podía ser ella misma sin que alguien la juzgue. Más cerca todavía, logra ver a James esperándola de brazos cruzados que uno pensaría que estaba enojado por su falta de responsabilidad, pero por la sonrisa cómplice en sus labios, Belle sabía que estaba divertido de los acontecimientos. Oh, de seguro Snow estaba en una crisis de pánico por la ausencia de Belle.

—¿Está volviéndose loca?

—No tienes ni idea, está muy nerviosa y quejándose con todo el mundo, temiendo no llegar a la boda del príncipe Thomas a tiempo.

Al bajarse del caballo, uno se le acerca para hacerse cargo del animal. Como estuvo toda la mañana cabalgando, pide que preparen  a Antonia para el viaje ya que quería que Phillip descansara. Phillip protesta en idioma caballo, pero Belle le deja bien en claro que se hará las cosas como ella dice.

—Dile a Snow que me daré un baño, me visto y nos podremos ir. —Quitándose de nuevo los guantes de montura, deja lucir un simple anillo de oro.

—¿No irás al carruaje con nosotros?

—Mi deber es escoltarlos, no ir de chaperona. —Sonríe de satisfacción una vez se quita el moño. —Además, los carruajes me marean.

 

Ya que el viaje era largo y Snow White se había acostumbrado a la cómoda ropa mientras era una fugitiva, estaba usando un traje blanco de pantalones y chaqueta y unas botas negras. Delante de ella estaba su príncipe Charming, que también optaba por la comodidad de unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa de seda color gris, casi plateado, con un chaleco sin mangas y de color rojo vino encima.

Eran escoltados por algunos de sus soldados, Red, Belle y el Hada Azul. La compañía del hada era por precaución desde la derrota de la Reina Malvada. Los enanos se quedaron en el castillo para estar a cargo y mantener el lugar en orden mientras la realeza estaba ausente. Como el carruaje no tenía paredes, todos podían conversar tranquilos y contentos.

—Tienes una obsesión por montar, Belle. —Se queja Snow un poco mosqueada de su tardanza.

—Ya dije que lo sentía… y sabes lo que significa para mí montar.

—Ya lo sé. —Manteniendo la voz de niña enojada.

—Estás imposible el día de hoy. ¿Acaso estás embarazada?

Snow abre la boca con las mejillas rojas, trata de defenderse, pero por una razón no lo hace y se cruza de brazos. Los demás se ríen divertidos y la princesa da un bufido para nada elegante.

—¿Crees que encuentres un pretendiente en la fiesta, Red?—Teniendo compasión de su amiga, Belle decide cambiar de tema.

—Dudo que haya alguien que quiera sacar a bailar a un lobo. —Red le sonríe tras responder. — ¿Qué me dices tú? Tienes tantos pretendientes y eres muy bonita.

Belle no responde de inmediato, pensando en Rumpelstiltskin sin querer y siente un dolor en el pecho. Snow era la única que entendía que le pasaba. —No lo creo. Nadie llama mi atención.

Un ruido obliga a los soldados ordenar que todos se detengan, salvando al mismo tiempo a Belle de un interrogatorio. Charming se bajo del carruaje y, junto a sus hombres, sacan sus espadas, Red se baja también del carruaje (ella guiaba a los caballos) y Belle se mantiene en su Antonia, pero prepara su arco y flecha para disparar.

Algo sale de la nada con intención de atacarlos sin misericordia.

 

 

Cuando Mary Margaret se despierta para hacer el desayuno, no esperaba que esté ya estuviese hecho, que una niña estuviese durmiendo sobre un cubrecama de plumas y que una mujer que jamás había visto en su vida estuviese comiendo en la mesa como si fuese parte de la familia.

Era muy bonita y por una razón le recordaba a alguien que vivía en la ciudad. Su cabello castaño oscuro, casi como el chocolate, lo tenía hasta la codo y rizo como el de Emma, perfectamente peinado en una cola de caballo y ningún mechón fuera de lugar. Sus ojos color miel eran tan claros que dejaba a la vista un poco de verde… ¿O era azul? Tenía una perfecta piel blanca y sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo. Vestía pantalones de yoga color vino y una camisa de hombre que le llegaba a los muslos y de color verde limón.

Al encontrarse visualmente, ella le sonríe con energía y amabilidad, transmitiéndole en un segundo que es una buena persona y que no debería preocuparse.

—Hola, tú debes ser Mary Margaret.

—Sí… no quiero ser grosera, pero… ¿Qué haces en mi cocina?

—Lo siento, estabas dormida cuando llegue. Emma me dijo que podía esperar aquí y preparé el desayuno, espero que no te moleste. —Se pone de pie para caminar hacía ella y la toma de las manos. —Mi nombre es Lucy Swan, Emma es mi hermana.

—Tú… tú y Emma… oh. Yo… no lo sabía.

—No me sorprende, ya la conoces, es más reservada que un pintor en la época victoriana. Ella no sabía que iba a venir, quería darle una sorpresa, pero luego de lo que encontré… una tal Kathryn Nolan ha desaparecido.

Mary Margaret tropieza con sus propios pies ante la noticia y casi se cae al suelo si no fuese porque estaba cerca de una de las sillas de la mesa. Ignora la cara sorprendida y confusa de Lucy, procesando todavía la noticia. Kathryn, la esposa de David, está desaparecida en el mismo día en qué se supo lo de la relación secreta y quedo marcada como una zorra rompe matrimonios. Esto… esto es una coincidencia, ¿no es así?

—Debes conocerla… bueno, esta es una ciudad pequeña, así que deben conocer hasta el perro de la estación de bomberos.

—Bueno, sí… es una historia complicada en todo caso… ¿Y quién es la Bella Durmiente?—Tomando atención finalmente en la niña que dormía en el sofá.

—Ella es mi hija, Syvone Rush… historia larga y complicada. —Agrega al ver la cara de la maestra. —Y duerme mucho.

La pequeña Syvone seguía ignorante de su entorno por andar dormida. Tenía la piel blanca como su mamá y el cabello liso, opuesto a su madre, pero del mismo color. Y corto, por debajo del cuello. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y de vez en cuando se movían mientras soltaba balbuceos sin sentido, causando una sonrisa en sus observadoras.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Tiene siete. Cumplirá ocho en tres meses… pero bueno, no dejemos que se enfríe el desayuno.

 

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Regina estaba a punto de romper su teléfono en dos con sólo su mano al oír la noticia de Glass. Lo único que le faltaba, otra Swan a fastidiarla…

Esperen un minuto.

—Gracias Sidney, mantenle el ojo encima e investígala. Quiero saberlo _todo_ de ella. —Y cuelga.

Se levanta de su escritorio sin delicadeza alguna, dando vueltas en su oficina como un lobo al asecho y tratando de mantener las ideas en orden. Emma es la Salvadora, la primogénita de Snow White, así que es hija única de sangre, por ese lado es _imposible_ que tenga una hermana. Según las investigaciones que hizo en este mundo sobre ella, es una huérfana sin familia, ninguna familia la acogió y estuvo en prisión. ¿Cómo puede un ente solitario tener una hermana en este mundo?

Entonces recuerda que Emma no fue la única bebé que cruzo aquel maldito ropero aquel día.

—¿Y si estuvieron _juntas_ todo este tiempo?

Se pone el abrigo, recoge su bolso y sale de la oficina con destino a la tienda de Gold.

No se demoró mucho gracias a que conducía. Deja el auto estacionado en la cuadra de al frente y camina sin tomarse la molestia siquiera si algún vehículo se acercaba. El cartel decía _Cerrado_ , pero eso no fue un impedimento para la alcaldesa y abre llamando al dueño a gritos.

La única persona que estaba ahí para recibirlo era la esposa del hombre. Hermosa, de largos cabellos castaños oscuros como el chocolate, brillantes ojos azules claros como dos diamantes y mucha piel blanca de porcelana bien cuidada. Vestía una falda escocesa hasta las rodillas, medias grises y de lana, zapatos con tacón alto de color rojo vino y una blusa amarilla sin mangas. Tal vez ambas no se llevaban bien, pero la mujer de Gold no olvida sus modales y sonríe cordialmente a Regina.

—Alcaldesa.

—Señora Gold. —Regina da una inclinación de cabeza sin tomarse la molestia de ocultar su enojo. — ¿Dónde se encuentra su esposo?

—Está atrás, pero no puede recibirte, esta con unos materiales y con un olor para nada agradable.

Regina entendía sus palabras, ella misma fue víctima de ese aroma y aún le causa revuelcos en su estómago cada vez que recordaba.

—¡Gold, necesito hablar contigo _ahora_!

—Tal parece que nuestra alcaldesa no está para nada contenta. —Tras la cortina sale un hombre alrededor de los cuarenta, vestido elegantemente en un traje negro, camisa azul oscuro y una corbata negra con diseños de color rojo.

—¿Lo ha estado alguna vez? —Se pregunta su esposa sin tomarse la molestia de ser discreta.

—Señor Gold, requiero hablar con usted a solas.

—Está bien. —No fue Gold quien hablo, sino su esposa. Cierra el libro de cuentas y busca su abrigo. —Llevo mucho tiempo aquí para saber que no debo estar entre medio de los dos. Iré al Granny’s a tomar café.

—Ten cuidado, Belle.

—Siempre lo tengo. —Le da un beso en la mejilla y sale sin despedirse de la otra mujer.

—Bueno Su Majestad… ¿Qué cosa _maravillosa_ hizo Emma Swan ahora?

—Ella tiene una hermana.

—Los _Charmings_ trabajan rápidos para estar malditos.

—No seas estúpido, me refiero a que tiene una hermana de su edad…Lucy Swan y está en la ciudad.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con la vida que ha tenido en el orfanato?

—¿Sabes lo que creo yo? Que esa Lucy es _tu_ Lucy. _Tu hija_.

Silencio. Gold había dejado de limpiar una pelota de cuero apenas la oye, recordando a su Belle en el pasado anunciarle que estaban esperando una hija y que tuvo que mentir en la profecía para que salven a Lucy de Regina porque ella iba a matarla. La enviaron junto con Emma por el ropero mágico, pero, ¿En verdad estuvieron juntas luego de tantos años? Eso no estaba en su visión.

Pero como aprendió hace tiempo, el futuro es un rompecabezas.

—Sea tu hija o no, ya tengo suficiente con una Swan, quiero que ella se vaya _ahora_.

—Yo no controlo la voluntad de las personas, ¿Recuerdas? No hay magia en este mundo. Y aun si pudiera, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a complacerte? Así que _por favor_ , no me vengas con tus caprichos de niña y vete.

Ahora fue el turno de Regina quedarse muda. Con ira en los ojos, pero con una expresión de niña regañada, la Reina suelta un gruñido y sale de la tienda lo más dignamente posible y haciendo sonar sus tacones.

Una vez solo, Gold se ríe con tantas ganas que casi suena como sus risitas de diablillo en la otra vida. Regina seguía siendo una niña que creía sobrepasarlo o que tuviera alguna clase de poder sobre él. Ella es sólo su peón negro de ajedrez. Faltaba que el peón blanco, Emma, despertase su cerebro y rompa la maldición. Si es cierto que su Lucy terminó siendo la hermana de la salvadora, ella podría ayudarla, después de todo, era hija de Belle y de seguro era amable, intuitiva y con una gran imaginación que no se le cerraba los ojos ante la magia.

Pensando que debe dar una vuelta en Granny’s a ver si tenía la suerte de encontrarla y corroborar las sospechas de Regina y las propias, la campana vuelve a sonar y se oyen pasos simples y pequeño. Una niña para ser exactos. El brillo en sus ojos azules oscuros hablaban de ser una niña ansiando la aventura, el conocimiento y un mundo mucho más allá que el rutinario que la sociedad  le quiere imponer. Esa mirada le recordaba a su Belle, como también el pelo, tenían el mismo color, pero esta pequeña lo tenía corto y liso.

Vestía un vestido color verde, con un abrigo del mismo color para protegerla del frío, zapatos de charol negro, medias blancas y un pinche con lazo en el pelo. Sus labios rosas sonreían hasta partir su cara en dos, mostrando sus dientes blancos que no estaban aun alineados correctamente, y miraba todo sin ocultar la emoción.

Gold no puede evitar sonreír, contagiado de su alegría.

—Buenos días, señorita.

—¡Oh! Hola. —Ella lo miraba sin titubear. —Tiene tantas cosas hermosas.

—Muchas gracias.

—Aunque esas marionetas dan un poco de miedo.

—Te aseguro que no eres la primera que lo piensa.

—Está es una tienda de antigüedades, ¿no? Me encantan las cosas antiguas, tienen tantas historias.

—Veo que eres una niña inteligente.

—Mi mamá me ha llevado a recorrer el mundo, así que he aprendido mucho.

—Eso significa que eres nueva en la ciudad, ¿No?

—Sí… ¡Libros!—Si era posible estar más contenta que antes, la niña da unos pasos apresurados a una pequeña sección de libros antiguos. —Hace rato vi la biblioteca, pero estaba cerrada.

—Mi esposa no abre los sábados.

—Debe ser genial trabajar rodeada de libros.

La campana de nuevo suena y entra una mujer mayor protegida con abrigo negro, bufanda gris y con el pelo recogido, llamando a la niña _Syvone_ y alegando el que haya desaparecido apenas le quita los ojos encima y recordarle que están en una ciudad nueva y hay que andar con cuidado.

—Lo siento tanto, señor. Mi hija puede llegar a ser muy…

Se calla al captar que el dueño de la tienda la miraba como si estuviese frente a un fantasma. Sus ojos exorbitantes la hicieron sentir incómoda y temblaba tanto que temía que se fuera a caer o desmayar, _nada bueno para alguien que usa bastón_ , piensa viendo el objeto dejado en el mostrado. Incluso sus manos se movían como si anhelasen tocarla, de seguro para comprobar que ella no es ningún fantasma.

—¿Estás… estás bien? —Dijo mitad preocupada, mitad confusa y mitad temerosa.

Le tomo un tiempo corto o eterno, no sabía, para reaccionar luego de haberla oído preocupada por él. Tenía tantas emociones, quería llorar, abrazarla, prometerle que no volverían a separarse y que lo lamentaba mucho. Podía sentir la mirada de la pequeña llamada Syvone, curiosa y extrañada como su madre.

—Sí… estoy bien.

Lucy.

Su Lucy.

Su hija.

Su hija ha regresado.

Y tiene también una nieta.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUMBELLE y SWANFIRE. 1x13 en adelante. Quien encuentra el auto de Kathryn Nolan es Lucy Swan. Lucy es la hermana de Emma, fueron encontradas juntas y han estado en el mismo orfanato. La verdad es que Lucy Swan es en realidad la hija de Belle y Rumpelstiltskin y que había viajado junto a Emma por el armario mágico. Familia, Amor, Aventura, Secretos y más.

**Capitulo 2.**

 

—Tú no tienes una hermana, Emma.

—Henry, no estoy de ánimos.

—Pero Emma, Snow White y su príncipe sólo te tuvieron a ti de hija, es imposible que ella sea tu hermana… por lo menos de sangre.

—Henry, hablo en serio, dices otra palabra al respecto sobre mi relación sanguínea con Lucy y me voy a cabrear.

—Aunque hay una Lucy… — Henry había seguido como si no hubiese escuchado la advertencia y Emma rueda los ojos, ansiando poder pegarle a algo. — Y ella es…

—¡Hola Emma!

La puerta en Granny’s se había abierto y todos miraron al oír aquella voz, sospechando de inmediato que la desconocida es la que se comenta, la hermana de Emma.

Lucy saluda a Ruby y a la abuela mientras pedía lo mismo que ayer: hamburguesa con papas fritas y jugo de naranja. La gente la miraba mientras caminaba hacía Emma pero ella no se daba cuenta o fingía no hacerlo.

Se notaba un poco la diferencia de las hermanas para vestirse. Mientras que Emma prefiere las botas negras, largas, sin tacos y fácil de caminar, Lucy prefería el taco femenino en sus botas cortas y de cuero color café. La rubia era vista con sus clásicos jeans azules oscuros y camisa blanca mientras que la castaña prefería usar un vestido azul con cuello de tortuga, holgado arriba y abajo se moldeaba a sus curvas y sin mangas, y unas medias trasparentes de color café oscuro. Lo único que conservaban al parecer es el gusto por las chaquetas de cuero, el de Emma era rojo, como de costumbre, y el de Lucy era también café, para que vaya con las medias.

—Conque él es mi sobrino. — Saluda Lucy mientras se sienta al lado de Emma. — Mucho gusto Henry, soy Lucy.

—¿Cómo pueden ser hermanas? El libro no lo dice.

—¡Henry! — Otra advertencia del sheriff.

—Está bien, Emma. — Lucy toca el hombro de su hermana para tranquilizarla. — Él te está conociendo y no sabía de mi existencia. Es la curiosidad infantil. — Lucy no estaba para nada sorprendida o confusa sobre el tema del  _libro_  ya que Emma le había contado al respecto del  _problema_  del chico en una llamada telefónica. — Nos encontraron juntas y teníamos la misma manta con nuestros nombres. Luego supusieron que éramos mellizas por tener la misma edad y por el parecido.

Henry parecía estar procesando el  _resumen_  de la historia con un brillo en los ojos que a Lucy le recuerda a Emma antes de ir a prisión y a sí misma en los días de hoy: era la creencia de la magia. Él abre los labios, dispuesto a decir algo, pero se calla por el móvil de Emma. La rubia leía el mensaje con ojos cansados y satisfactorios. Señal de trabajo.

—Sidney acaba de conseguir el registro telefónico de Kathryn.

—Sabes Emma, puedo trabajar como tu ayudante. — Sugiere Lucy mientras su hermana pagaba su pedido y el de Henry. — Ya sabes lo bien que trabajamos juntas.

—No lo creo, lo último que quiero es a Regina reclamarme por favoritismo.

—¿Regina?

—Mi mamá. — Dijo Henry.

—Ooohhhh… la alcaldesa con cuernos.

—Que tacto. — Susurra Emma sin tomarse la molestia de disimular su sonrisa.

Luego de ordenarle a Henry que vaya a la escuela, Emma se marcha luego de besar a su hermana en la frente (por exigencia de Lucy de falta de cariño) y dando las gracias a Ruby.

Henry seguía sentado y mirándola sospechoso y fijamente.

 _Se parece a Neal_ , piensa Lucy ocultando su sonrisa.

—¿Tu manta es como la de Emma pero tu nombre está escrito en azul?

Los ojos de Lucy se abren y casi le sigue la boca, pero daba gracias de tener más autocontrol que Emma.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunta de forma inquisidora.

Contento con su afirmación, Henry busca en su mochila su amado libro.  _El libro que mencionó Emma_ , supone en sus pensamientos, emocionada y ansiosa de acariciar las páginas y alimentarse de las letras. De pronto, Henry le muestra la imagen de un bebé con  _su manta_. Leía con asombro su propio nombre y estaba demasiado aturdida.

—Ese bebé eres tú. Eres la hija de la  _Bella y la Bestia_.

 

—Señor Gold, ha dejado sola a su esposa esta mañana.

El mencionado deja de prestarle atención a su antiguo reloj cucú para ver a su esposa viéndolo con el ceño fruncido que cualquiera pensaría que estaba enojada (y lo estaba), pero Gold podía ver una sonrisa secreta en la esquina de los labios pintados de cereza. Vestía su vestido azul (que para él, era su favorito). Era de un tono oscuro, sin mangas, con una segunda capa que tenía bordados de círculos y le llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía sus zapatos de tacón alto de color rojo y un bolso del mismo color y de cuero que colgaba en el hombro derecho.

—Mil disculpas, tenía papeleo que llenar.

—Pudiste haberme despertado y te habría hecho el desayuno.

—Despertarte habría sido un pecado. — Suavemente desliza las manos por los brazos desnudos de su Belle, oyéndola suspirar a gusto y relajar el ceño. — Eres tan hermosa dormida.

—Vas a tener que recompensarlo.

—¿Y qué pasa por esa cabeza?

—Almuerzo en Granny’s.

—Como usted diga. — Él besa su frente. — Solo deja que guarde algunas cosas, cierro y nos vamos.

Contenta, Belle le regresa el beso, pero en la boca, y sale a la parte delante de la tienda para esperar.

La sonrisa de Gold desaparece en el instante que Belle desaparece y suspira profundo. Con la maldición cada vez más cerca de romperse, le era más difícil actuar como su esposo con el conocimiento de que Belle se pondrá furiosa cuando sepa que estaban casados en este mundo por un trato que hizo con Regina sin su permiso.

Claro que Regina no se los hizo fácil. Ella había creado a  _Lacey_ , una adolescente amante del alcohol, el cigarro, las fiestas e ir al agujero del conejo a jugar pool o a ligar, todo para ocultar las penas de la muerte de su madre y la falta de atención de su padre. Ambos tuvieron su primer encuentro gracias a Graham. Él siempre usaba la ley de menores de edad como una excusa para llevársela a la estación y tenerla bajo su ojo protector y cuidarla, y en una visita para cobrar el alquiler, Gold había conocido a Lacey por primera vez, arropada en uno de los sofá de la estación, dormida a pesar de su cara de estar enferma (por todo lo que tomo y fumo) y con el maquillaje un desastre. Cualquiera pensaría que Lacey es una parrandera ignorante que sólo le interesaba tomar y tener un buen sexo, pero cuando él recitó a Shakespeare y que ella lo haya reconocido, causó que tuvieran una rutina de tomar café o té en Granny’s o en su tienda todos los días en la mañana y en la hora de la cena. La gente creía que Gold la estaba  _violando_ (porque ella tenía 16 años), pero la ley no hizo nada porque no había pruebas o porque su padre ni siquiera ha notado sus salidas. Con el tiempo, estaban más cercanos y Lacey dejaba de ser  _Lacey_  para ser  _Isabelle_ , una mujer que amaba los libros, el té helado, las hamburguesas y los vestidos más elegantes y femeninos que existan (su nombre es Isabelle Lacey French). Isabelle cumplió la mayoría de edad y le confesó que lo amaba. Un año después, se casaron.

Obviamente Regina no se conformó con eso. Antes de la llegada de Emma, su matrimonio estaba en crisis y él mismo era el culpable. Se había distanciado poco a poco, siendo más frío, encerrado en su trabajo y en su estudio en casa y viéndola solo en la cena y a la cama si se decidía ir a dormir. Con sus memorias de vuelta, se había sentido todo un bastardo desgraciado y al mismo tiempo estaba furioso con la alcaldesa. Anhelando que no sea tarde, el primer contacto que hizo con Belle fue tomarle la mano y luego pedirle perdón. Habían terminado abrazados y llorando refugiados en el sillón y con la cena fría. Pero a ninguno les importo la idea de comer comida recalentada, él fue perdonado y ella estuvo feliz que él no la haya dejado de amar.

Y ahora sólo le quedaba rogar que ella no lo odiase cuando Emma rompa la maldición.

—¡Te estás demorando  _sexy man_!

Gold no oculta su sonrisa por el halago.

—Ya voy,  _Sweetheart_.

 

 

La gente aplaudía con sincera felicitación a los recién casados que bajaban por las escaleras aún con sus trajes de la boda. Cinderella con su vestido blanco y Thomas con su traje azul marino.

Cinderella ya no podía caber más de la felicidad. Ya no era una _niña_ maltratada por su madrastra y hermanastras, obligada a dormir en la chimenea y limpiar todo el desorden que ellas y el odioso de Lucifer, el gato. Ahora es una _mujer_ casada con un príncipe, iba a haber gente que trabajaría para ella y finalmente podría descansar cuando se le plazca.

Entre la multitud se aparecen Snow White y el príncipe James. Conocía su historia, habían peleado arduamente contra sus padres para salvar sus reinos de sus tiranías y, a pesar de la amenaza de la bruja Regina, seguían confiados en que todo saldrá bien. Hablando con ellos, recuerda también el atentado que habían sufrido al llegar al reino y espera que en la corte de mañana, no sea nada grave cuando se hable de aquello.

Todos estaban tan alegres que no se percatan de qué el _lobo_ estaba en medio del rebaño.

Rumpelstiltskin estaba tan contento como un niño en una fábrica de caramelos mientras sus ojos contemplaban a su presa de cabellos rubios. Tan ingenua, no sabe con quién se ha metido hasta esta noche. Pero su felicidad no dura mucho al reconocer a Belle acercarse también a los novios para felicitar.

Como siempre, ella estaba preciosa. Usaba un vestido color salmón que empezaba por debajo de los brazos, dejando mucha piel desnuda, un discreto, pero atrevido, escote en corazón con diamantes pequeños en las orilla como accesorio y le dieron ganas de enterrar ahí su cara, lamer la piel y jugar con los dientes con los diamantes y la falda se movía grácilmente con cada movimiento y le llegaba por arriba de los tobillos, dejando lucir sus zapatos blancos. Se había recogido el pelo para lucir el escote de la espalda, pidiendo a gritos ser acariciado, y deja unos mechones libres para que juegue con la piel expuesta.

Belle era el corderito más indefenso del rebaño y ella no se daba cuenta.

La Bestia anda alrededor, queriendo no perder la vista ante su presa y su lujuria, quienes conversaban mientras bailaban. De seguro se estaban conociendo. Tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo como el Oscuro, pero es difícil con su Belle presente y anhelando revivir la pasión que compartieron hace unos meses. Hasta le hacía  _casi_  pensar en dejar a un lado el plan de dejarse encarcelar por el príncipe Charming a futuro.  _Casi_.

Su tortura fue recompensaba una vez que Belle se aleja de Cinderella, de seguro para dejarla disfrutar de su noche de bodas en paz.

Es su oportunidad.

—Hola Dearie. — Su sonrisa crece al ver la sorpresa y el terror en los ojos de la novia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Era todo lo que ella atina a decir.

—Bueno, me aseguró que mi  _inversión_  este contenta, ya sabes, que mi parte del trato se ha cumplido correctamente. — Sin preocuparle su mirada de resentimiento, la toma de la cintura y la lleva a bailar la siguiente pieza. La gente no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — A pesar de todo, Cinderella trataba de mantenerse digna y él le da puntos por ello. — ¿Nuestras joyas?

¿Por qué la gente cree que puede comprarlo con eso? ¡Él  _crea_  oro!

—Oh no, lo que yo quiero es algo mucho más valioso. — A pesar de la oscuridad y de la tensión, ninguno perdía el control en sus pasos de baile. — Voy a tomar a tu  _primogénito_.

Y la hace girar, caminando por la pista despreocupadamente e ignorando la cara llena de terror de su negociante mientras se alejaba.

Una vez fuera del salón de baile, no puede evitar soltar su risita de diablillo sin dejar de caminar hasta que un obstáculo se le pone al frente. Un obstáculo con preciosos ojos azules que no estaban para nada contentos.

—Rumpelstiltskin.

—Belle. — A pesar de su incertidumbre de haber sido descubierto, se mantiene tranquilo.

—Mmm… — Sin vergüenza, Belle lo mira fijamente de arriba abajo, analizando la ropa. — Es raro no verte sin la piel de dragón… o de cocodrilo.

—Bueno, hay que ir a las galas con la mejor pinta y lo más cómodamente posible. — Dijo como lo más natural mientras levanta su dedo al cielo.

—Sabes, te estás volviendo muy fácil de detectar… o tal vez sea una capacidad que desarrolle luego de vivir contigo como tu criada. — Y se cruza de brazos, resaltando más el busto. — ¿Cuál es tu trato con Ceni?

—Sabes perfectamente _Dearie_ que no te puedo contar sobre mis negocios. No es ético.

Belle frunce el ceño, no le gustaba que le dijera _Dearie_ cuando se lo dice a todo el mundo.

—Si me disculpas, me espera más almas desesperadas que necesitan de mi guía.

—¡Espera! — Cambiando de actitud en un segundo, Belle lo toma de los brazos antes de que él desaparezca en humo púrpura. — Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante… por favor.

Rumpelstiltskin no podía decirle que no a esa mirada. Esa suplica visual lo estaba matando lentamente. Le toma la mano dulcemente y con la ayuda de la magia, terminan en lo más alejado del jardín para tener privacidad y, teniendo consciencia de su ligera ropa, invoca un abrigo femenino color azul y protege a Belle del frío.

—Gracias.

—No importa… ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Yo… estaba buscando la manera de decírtelo y darme tiempo para verte, pero tantos viajes y trabajos en la corte, no me ha dado tiempo. — Mientras hablaba, sus manos se movían inseguras por el nerviosismo.

—Belle… ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Recuerdas lo que paso entre nosotros la última vez que nos vimos? — Pregunta con su cara roja como las rosas del jardín. El Oscuro sólo pudo asentir, temeroso de gemir o excitarse ante el recuerdo de estar _dentro_ de Belle. — Bueno… hubieron resultados… de _aquello_.

A él le costó ubicar el doble sentido de sus palabras, ocupado de mantener bajo llave los recuerdos vividos. Al entenderla al fin, tanto sus ojos como la boca se abrieron sin poder controlarlo. No lo podía creer.

—Sí, yo… estoy embarazada.

 

 

Lucy había logrado que Henry le prestase el libro. Estaba en el muelle y leyéndole a Syvone la historia de Red Ridding Hood, como conoce a Snow White y descubren que el peligroso lobo que asechaba el pueblo pequeño era la misma chica dulce de la capa.

—¿Se comió a su novio? — Exclama Syvone luego de haber leído como la abuelita y Snow lograron que Red volviese a la normalidad. — Eso es para quedar traumatizada.

—Es una buena manera de deshacerte de los novios infieles. — Dijo Lucy, buscando el lado positivo del asunto. — Nadie encontrara el cadáver.

—¿Te parece correcto decirle eso a tu hija de 6 años?

—Es una estrategia para que no tengas novio… idea de tu padre.

El ruido de tacones la obliga a girar su cabeza para ver quién se acercaba.

La reacción de Syvone es usar a su madre de escudo porque esa persona le transmitía desconfianza, especialmente esa sonrisa pintada de rojo sangre que no era para nada sincera.

La reacción de Lucy es pensar que no se vestía para nada mal. Le gusta su vestido gris, elegante y sexy.

—¿Diga? — Como esa mujer no dijo algo, Lucy decide iniciar la conversación.

—Buenas tardes. — Manteniendo su sonrisa, la mujer se sienta en la banca que estaba al lado, quedando frente a frente con ella. — Soy Regina Mills, la alcaldesa.

 _Aaahhhh… conque esta es la famosa Regina, alcaldesa con cuernos_. Piensa Lucy tratando de no sonreír burlona por imaginar la cara fastidiada de Emma al quejarse de la mujer. Debía mantener una cara neutral después de todo.

—Y veo que ha conocido a mi hijo. — Dijo Regina una vez que reconoce el gran libro de cuentos sobre las piernas de la mujer.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Henry está muy pegado a Emma. — Capta el enojo en los ojos de Regina, aunque fue solo un segundo, pero suficiente para los poderes perceptivos de Lucy. — Soy Lucy Swan, hermana de la sheriff… pero de seguro eso ya debe saberlo.

—¿Qué le hace estar tan segura de ello?

—Porque me han comentado que es una mujer que no le gusta no saber las cosas. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

—Veo que la señorita Swan le ha estado hablando de mí. — No luce para nada perturbada. — Pero en realidad me gusta considerarme una mujer que tiene _todo_ bajo control… incluso sobre las cosas _externas_.

—Creo que dijo lo mismo, pero con más tecnicismo. — Se arregla un mechón rebelde tras la oreja. — Y puedo apostar mi tarjeta de crédito que no le gusta mi presencia. — Ella tampoco refleja alguna emoción, sabía que la mejor arma eran las palabras, una espada de doble filo y el primero que cae, pierde.

—No estoy de humor para tener a dos Swan en _mi_ ciudad. Una es una criminal y no quiero saber cómo es la otra.

—Oh, no tiene que preocuparse por eso _alcaldesa_ porque a diferencia de Emma, yo _si_ me porto bien. — Sonriendo, se cruza de brazos y piernas con elegancia, igualando el porte _real_ de Regina. — Así que si vino a fastidiarme la tarde, _no_ lamento decirle que pierde su tiempo. — Su sonrisa se ensancha tanto que Regina casi pierde el control y gruñe por pensar que se parecía a Rumpelstiltskin.

Definitivamente es su hija.

—Parece que usted no me entiende _señorita Swan 2_. — Desde su asiento, se inclina más y Lucy puede oler el veneno saliendo de los labios rojos de sangre. — Yo no vengo a… _arruinarle la tarde_ , al contrario, más bien a _aconsejarle_ que se vaya _muy_ lejos de la ciudad lo más _pronto_ posible… con su hija. — Agrega viendo a Syvone y la pequeña reacciona en ocultarse más detrás de su madre.

—¿O qué? ¿Me va a obligar a comer una manzana envenenada? — Frunce el ceño. — Por eso su hijo dice que eres la Reina Malvada.

—No use a mi hijo en esta discusión.

—Usted uso a la mía primero… y creo que me malinterpreta alcaldesa… esto no es una _discusión_ … es solo una _conversación_ agradable entre dos mujeres civilizadas.

—Por supuesto, una conversación. — Regina había reflejado otra de sus sonrisas no sinceras, pero fácil de engañar a la gente, como una sirena que hechiza a los marineros hasta su muerte. La mujer se arregla la falda de su vestido dos veces. — Sólo quería aconsejarla, mi amiga está desaparecida y me preocupa que sea una especie de loco asesino en serie.

—Oh, vaya… que amable, pero no se preocupe, ambas estaremos bien. — Su sonrisa era tan falsa como la de Regina. — Además, quiero estar con mi hermana por un tiempo bien _largo_.

—Señorita Sw-…

—¡ _Por favor_! — Lucy la interrumpe elevando la voz, pero sin perder la compostura. Por un momento se queda en silencio, sorprendida de ver a Regina paralizada y que la este viendo con ojos desorbitados, como si recién notase dónde estaba y con quién. — Haga el favor de irse y no volver a molestar mi hija de nuevo.

Ella esperaba una negación y que la batalla verbal continuase, así que es toda una sorpresa que Regina se ponga de pie y se marche sin decir una palabra y con ojos asesinos.

—Emma no estaba exagerando.

—Esa mujer da mucho miedo… — Susurra Syvone, despegándose poco a poco de Lucy. —, también luce ser alguien triste.

—Yo también lo note cariño. — Acariciándole la cabeza.

Cuando Emma le hablaba de Regina para quejarse y desahogarse y así no matar a alguien por error, Lucy pensaba (y se reía de las ocurrencias de su hermana) que esa mujer pelinegra se creía más la _reina_ de la ciudad que una simple alcaldesa, jurando que todos en la ciudad son sus _súbditos_ , lo quieran o no, por eso no le gustaba a los turistas. A ellos _no_ los puedes controlar.

Así que siempre espero que al conocerla, todos sus sentidos se pondrían alertas apenas tengan contacto visual. Pero lo que sintió al verla fue otra cosa. Lucy percibió la soledad y un corazón herido. Fue tanto el dolor que percibía que mientras hablaban, le había dado ganas de llorar y abrazarla. De seguro había tenido una vida difícil que la ha obligado a ser como es.

Aun hay algo _bueno_ en ella. Lucy podía _verlo_.

—Mamá, tu móvil está sonando.

—Oh, gracias cariño… ¡Es Emma! — Y contesta, dejando de lado toda la tensión acumulada tras conocer a Regina. — ¿Qué olvidaste?

—¿Dónde estás?

—¿No me digas que ya me echas de menos? Emma, sé que me amas y me necesitas para ser alguien cuerda, pero merecemos nuestros espacios, ¿no? — Syvone se estaba riendo bajito por las bromas de su madre.

—¡No empieces, esto es serio! — Lucy podía imaginársela con su ceño fruncido y con la mano libre enredando su pelo.

—Vale, vale… ya ni bromas perdonas. — Dijo en un suspiro. — Estoy en los muelles… ¿Pasa algo?

—Tengo que ir por una persona que anda extraviada en el bosque y necesitaré más ayuda.

—No se habla más, te ayudo.

 

 

Los hombres son idiotas.

Belle estaba enojada y dolida. No había salido de la habitación que le dieron en el castillo de Cinderella y Thomas todo el día. Si fuera por ella, tampoco comería, pero una vida crecía en sus entrañas y sólo por eso recibía la comida de las criadas. Pronto iba a ser la reunión del consejo y seguía sin ánimos de querer salir. Quería estar en cama y odiar a Rumpelstiltskin para siempre.

¿Cómo osaba decirle tal barbaridad?

 

_—¿Estás seguro que es mío?_

_Ella había imaginado que Rumpel diría cualquier cosa, incluso lo imagino enojado como todo un animal, pero nunca había pasado por su cabeza que él diría_ eso _. Tan molesta estaba que no toma consciencia de las acciones de su cuerpo y lo abofetea._

 _—¿Cómo te atreves a pensar así de mí? ¡¿Acaso crees que porque me he metido contigo, me he metido con cualquiera?! — Una bofetada no era suficiente, tenía que matarlo. — ¡Te entregue lo más valioso que tenía porque_ Te Amo _! — Sus ojos estaban rojos y humedecidos, sus labios temblaban y su garganta le dolía, todo era por la necesidad de llorar. Pero no iba a flaquear ante él por orgullo. — ¿Y me sales con eso?_

_Parece que Rumpelstiltskin recién se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y trataba de solucionarlo, pero Belle no lo dejaba atraparla, moviendo su cuerpo para no estar metida entre sus redes y perdonarlo tan fácilmente._

_—Belle, yo…_

_—Te amo. — Repite, puede que suene ya ridículo, pero no le importaba. — Y eso no parece ser suficiente para ti…_

_—¡Lo es! — Finalmente logra atraparla de los brazos y la mantiene lo más cerca posible para que puedan verse a los ojos. — Lo siento, pero esto no estaba_ previsto _._

_—¿Qué no está previsto? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_Pero Rumpelstiltskin no le dijo nada, por cobardía, piensa Belle más enojada y se suelta, yéndose lo más rápido posible y gritándole insultos y que no quería verlo de nuevo._

 

—¿Qué no estaba previsto? ¡Estúpida excusa! ¡Ya tuvo un hijo, ¿y sigue ignorando como vienen los bebés al mundo?!

Pesca la almohada más cercana y lo lanza por los aires sin preocuparse siquiera donde cae hasta que oye un grito. Mitad avergonzada y mitad curiosa, descubre que la almohada había pegado a Snow White en plena cara. La almohada se había dirigió hacía la puerta, al parecer.

—Hola. — Sin saber que decir.

—¿Estás bien, Belle? — Snow usaba un sencillo vestido blanco y sin corsé, de seguro algo estaba ocultando. —No te has aparecido en todo el día y pronto será la reunión.

—Yo… sé que tengo que hablar de esto contigo, pronto… pero no tengo el valor.

Algunas veces Snow sabía cómo actuar como una madre, tal vez por el gesto cariñoso y comprensivo que mostraba a cualquier persona. Despacio se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos, invitándola a sentarse en la cama con ella. Belle comienza a sentirse segura con las manos de Snow acariciar el pelo o las mejillas. Eso necesitaba, el apoyo de alguien. Snow no le insistía lo que pasaba en palabras, esperaba con una sonrisa a que su amiga tuviese el valor de confiar en ella.

—Estoy embarazada del Oscuro. — Suelta de golpe.

De seguro Snow no se esperaba eso, pero tuvo mucho control facial para no dejar caer la mandíbula.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finalmente conocerá a la Bibliotecaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin Lucy va a conocer a su mamá

**Capitulo 3.**

 

Durante el viaje hacía el bosque, Lucy estuvo recibiendo un resumen del por qué Ruby estaba también en el coche. Al parecer, discutió con la abuela, renunció en el café y se mudó temporalmente con ellas y Lucy no puede evitar sentir pena por Mary Margaret, ahora la maestra tenía a tres mujeres (incluyendo a Emma) y a una niña invadiendo su casa.

Tal vez debería buscar un departamento.

—¿Por qué ella puede trabajar para ti y yo no? — Se queja Lucy en un segundo mientras las tres recorrían el bosque (Syvone fue dejada con la abuela)

—Porque ella no lleva mi sangre. — Fue la simple respuesta de Emma.

Lucy hace un puchero con los labios, pero por dentro estaba contenta por sus palabras.  _Mi sangre_ … no importa qué, ellas  _siempre_  serán hermanas. Decide reflejar su felicidad con un abrazo de oso alrededor de su cuello, riéndose bajito por las quejas de la rubia.

Detienen todo su juego de “amor estilo Swan” al oír a Ruby que se detuvieran. Ven como la fanática de rojo miraba por todas partes con una cara compleja, era la cara de alguien que estaba saliendo de un sueño tan vivido que había perdido la noción de fantasía y realidad. La llaman y ella seguía sin responder.

—Puedo oírlo. — Dijo al fin, volviendo a caminar, pero esta vez más segura.

—¿Oírlo? — Dijeron las hermanas confundidas, pero igualmente la siguieron.

—A David… está por aquí.

—¿Y puedes oírlo? — Repite Emma sin creerlo.

—Claro, ¿Tú no?

Lucy piensa en el libro de Henry y el cuento que estuvo leyendo antes de ser interrumpida por Regina. Red Ridding Hood es el Lobo feroz. Ruby se parece a la Red Ridding del cuento. Ruby sería el Lobo malo y estaba usando sus sentidos caninos para encontrar a David.

—Sorprendente. — Dijo con los ojos brillosos.

Emma no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería ya que habían encontrado a David tal como Ruby había asegura. Estaba en el suelo de espaldas,  _demasiado_ recto e inconsciente, con una herida en la frente. De inmediato le revisan los pulsos vitales, estando aliviadas de que estuviese fuera de peligro y Lucy llama a Urgencias.

—Definitivamente debes escuchar más a tu hijo Emma. — Dijo luego de colgar.

Emma se hubiese quejado de su comentario, pero David estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos, sufriendo de dolor por cualquier movimiento que hacía. También parecía confundido. Se tuvo que apartar el pequeño rastro de sangre que le tapaba la vista y al fin ve a las tres.

—¿Emma?

—David, ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… ¿Ruby? — Percatándose de la ex mesera. — ¿Qué paso?

—¿No te acuerdas de nada? — Pregunta la sheriff mientras trataba de ayudarlo a sentarse un poco.

—Yo… estaba en la estación contigo y… ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

Las tres mujeres estaban en estado de shock.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te acuerdas de nada desde anoche? — Pregunta Lucy sin podérselo creer todavía.

 

Horas más tarde, David estaba estable y en el hospital con Emma y Lucy. Whale estaba dando el análisis diagnostico del olvidado príncipe y comenta que esta fuera de peligro y recomendar que el hombre vaya a terapia con Hopper por sus lapsus de tiempo. Luego, el doctor ofrece toda su atención en Lucy, queriendo conocerla y que podía contar con él como un amigo-guía de la ciudad. Emma estaba frunciendo el ceño todo lo que daba, pero no hizo nada porque su hermana sabe cuidarse.

—Muchas gracias por sus _amables_ palabras, pero ya tengo a mi hermana, Emma. — Su voz era melosa, pero había un claro peligro ahí que hace a Whale carraspear para ocultar su temor y actúa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por una razón, Whale la comparó en ese momento con el Señor Gold. Igual de intimidantes.

—Gracias Emma y Lucy por encontrarme. — Dijo David aliviado y preocupado al mismo tiempo por su estado de salud. — ¿Cómo sabían dónde encontrarme?

—Mary Margaret te vio en el bosque, lucías como un zombi. — Le responde Lucy con una sonrisa mientras Emma suspiraba por oír aquel término.

Una idea se le vino a la sheriff.

—¿Qué puede hacer una persona que anda sonámbulo?

—Es muy arriesgado. — Confiesa el doctor. — Pueden llegar hasta a conducir.

—Estás… — David descubre lo que estaba pensando la mujer. — ¿Estás insinuando que pude haber hecho la llamada mientras dormía? ¿Qué pude haberla matado sin saberlo?

—No estoy insinuando que la hayas matado David, sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte con ese problema porque puede que si la hayas llamado y eso puede explicar porque sale en el registro y tú no lo recuerdas.

—Tranquilo David. — Lucy se le acerca y le acaricia el hombro en forma de apoyo. — Emma va a atrapar al chico malo. Ella _nunca_ falla y no lo hará ahora.

El taconeo despierta todos los sentidos de Lucy. La alcaldesa con complejo de reina se aproxima con toda su gloria. Y como había sospechado, no le regala ninguna mirada agradable. Por suerte tenía a Emma de su lado.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? — Pregunta Emma igual de _agradable_ que Regina.

—La señora Mills sigue siendo la responsable del señor Nolan en caso de emergencia. — Responde el doctor Whale, confundiendo a sus oyentes.

—Creí que Kathryn lo es.

—Pero bueno, ella está desaparecida, así que yo me hago cargo. — Le dijo Regina tratando de ser amable y confortable con él.

—Bueno, gracias y disculpe por causarle molestias. — Dijo tratando de amortiguar la tensión entre las dos madres de Henry.

—Y señorita Swan. — La alcaldesa dirige su conocida mirada llena de veneno hacía la rubia. — Le voy a pedir que no le siga interrogando si no le ha dado sus derechos.

—No se los he dado porque esto no es una interrogación, sino una conversación.

—Sí, claro, conversando… mi amiga Kathryn sigue desaparecida, señorita Swan y en vez de estar acosando a personas, debería encontrarla.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Regina.

—¿Acusando a un hombre sin siquiera mencionarle sus derechos?

—Si ese es el problema, entonces es bueno que yo no sea poli. — Dijo Lucy tras pensar en su hipótesis y con una sonrisa. Sinceramente, queriendo acabar con esta disputa. — Puedo conversar con él si quiero.

— Señorita Swan 2, agradecería que dejase de meterse en asuntos que no le conciernen.

—Claro, porque con usted ya tenemos suficientes entrometidos.

Emma tuvo que esconder su risa en un ataque de tos, David había quedado perplejo y Whale creyó por un segundo que iba a salir humo morado de la alcaldesa, aunque no sabía por qué, así que lo deja en el olvido, pero sigue asustado de que pase algo.

—Además, no me estoy _metiendo_ alcaldesa, sólo hago una… _observación_.

—Señorita Swan d-…

— _Por favor_. — Lucy vuelve a interrumpirla, frustrada dijo lo primero que se le paso a la cabeza para callarla. — No me sermoneé y deje que Emma haga su trabajo.

De nuevo esos ojos saltones de sorpresa y enojo. Su boca se movía, queriendo protestar desde luego, pero la cerraba y abría cada dos segundos. Al final, resentida, acepta la petición de Lucy sin gustarle para nada y se marcha ante la sorpresa de Emma y Whale. ¿Regina aceptando órdenes?

—¿Cómo lo hiciste para domarla? — Susurra la rubia.

Lucy piensa que en estos ya dos momentos en que Regina le obedece como un robot, ella lo había pedido con un _por favor_. Pero, ¿Por qué?

—Quizás los modales funcionan después de todo.

* * *

 

**Fairy Tale Land**

* * *

 

  

Era sorprendente que unas palabras con su amiga, le diera a Belle la fuerza que necesitaba para ir a la reunión del consejo y mantener el foco.

Claro que James y Thomas todavía no aparecían, así que su mente estaba divagando mientras se frotaba la barriga despacio y discreto. Estuvo tan enfocada en lo que Rumpelstiltskin diría que nunca pensó en lo que _ella_ quería. Su madre no había estado con ella por mucho tiempo, había muerto unas semanas luego de su coronación a princesa a los nueve años, pero recordaba que su madre fue una mujer amable y gentil, siempre pensando en el pueblo cuando aconsejaba al Rey Maurice en las reuniones del consejo y le había inyectado amor a los libros, mostrándole en las páginas un sinfín de mundos que la estaban esperando en cada esquina. Esperaba ser tan buena madre como ella. Belle quería a su bebé, lo amaba ya, no importa lo que Rumpelstiltskin diga, quería criar a su hijo. Solo esperaba que no hubiera un rechazo por parte de sus otros amigos, no podía soportarlo.

Puede sentir la mirada de Red a su lado, de seguro captando la preocupación en su cara, pero Belle decide actuar como si no lo notase y en realidad estuviese pensando en otras cosas menos agobiantes como si en verdad los unicornios se comunican con las personas telepáticamente.

Finalmente los príncipes llegan y Belle da gracias de que su amiga y los demás presten atención a ellos y no a la madre soltera que espera un “hijo de la maldad”. Es lo más probable que Blue Fairy piense en eso cuando lo sepa y lo dirá abiertamente. No tenía nada en contra de ella, pero el hada a veces decía cosas que no le simpatizaba.

Lo curioso es que no venían bien presentables, lucían como si viniesen llegando de un pleito peligroso.

—¿Pero qué les ha pasado? — Exclama Red sorprendida.

—Thomas, ¿Estás herido? — Cinderella se había levantado al ver a su recién marido en tal estado y se acerca preocupada.

—Estoy bien, Ceni. — Thomas le regala una sonrisa amable para tranquilizarla, junto a un toque cálido en la mejilla.

—Esas criaturas se han aparecido de nuevo. — Se queja Charming luego de sentarse al lado de Snow.

—¿Criaturas? — Pregunta Cinderella.

—Las mismas que nos atacaron en nuestro viaje a su boda, Su Majestad. — Le explica Red.

—De esas bestias es porque les pedimos tener esta junta. — Dijo Snow tras asegurarse que Charming no tenga daño alguno.

—Blue Fairy, ¿Sabes que criaturas son esas?

—Son Abraxas, criaturas malignas creadas de pura magia negra. —La preocupación en su cara hablaba de que posiblemente estén cerca del fin. —No deberían estar aquí, se supone que fueron encarceladas en otro mundo.

—¿Quién pudo liberar a esas bestias?—Charming exige una respuesta con todo el porte de un príncipe.

—El Oscuro es la única criatura capaz de liberarlos… —Confiesa el hada sin saber que la mención del hombre ocasiona que Belle se afirme en su silla y que Snow White la vea. —, porque él mismo los encarcelo hace ya mucho tiempo… sinceramente, sus majestades, no creó que él haya sido.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello?—Pregunta Cinderella molesta por la mención del hombre más temible.—Es un monstruo sin corazón que es capaz de matar por lo que quiere… no importa si desea un capricho.

Sus palabras habían sido rencorosas ante los oídos de Belle y recuerda la noche anterior, el verlos bailar a ambos y lo que sea que Rumpelstiltskin le haya dicho, había dejado a la rubia llena de terror y enojo. Estaba claro que hizo un trato desesperado sin pensar en las consecuencias y ahora debía pagar. Quería corregir a Cinderella por sus palabras rudas, pero la mirada de advertencia de Snow y Charming la detienen, se supone que su corta estadía en el Dark Castle como mucama del Oscuro es un secreto para su seguridad.

Y ahora va a necesitar más que nunca aquella _seguridad_.

—No niego que Rumpelstiltskin no le importaría si evoca un Apocalipsis con tal de obtener lo que quiere, las criaturas oscuras son sus súbditos y le es fácil traerlas… pero no fue él.

—¿Estás segura Blue Fairy? —Dijo Red en tono serio y preocupante. Si no fue él, ¿Habría entonces alguien igual de fuerte asechándolos?

—Sí… verán, luego de derrotar a la Reina, el _Cetro de las Serpientes Negras_ había desaparecido.

—Oh no. —Susurra Belle alarmada, llamando las miradas de todos. Ella conocía aquel cetro y ahora todo tenía una explicación: _alguien_ la ha robado y ha traído a las Abraxas.

—Así es, querida. —Le dijo el hada tras comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Pero Blue Fairy, se supone que nadie puede conseguir los Tesoros de la Muerte, el Oscuro se aseguró de ello.

—Excepto **_él_**. —Le recuerda con una voz seria y lúgubre, como cuando uno se pone misterioso para revelar un cuento de terror.

Belle abre su boca y sus ojos del asombro y el miedo sobre el futuro. Ambas eran las únicas de aquella junta que comprendían aquella conclusión y quién era el hombre misterioso. Todos las miraban, esperando impacientes a que hablasen, pero ellas aun estaban tratando de asimilar la realidad.

—Jafar sigue vivo. —Dijo Belle al fin.

 

* * *

**Storybrooke**

* * *

 

 

 

Emma había salido de la habitación del hospital, dejando a David y Whale a solas porque como había sospechado, Lucy le pisaba los talones, preocupada como siempre. Es lo que más le gustaba de estar junto a su hermana, que no tenía que hablarle de sus emociones (que no le gustaba para nada) para que Lucy se quede junto a ella y le dé la compañía que necesitaba.

—Emma, ¿A quién vas a llamar?—Pregunta al verla sacar el móvil.

—A Ruby.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella puede ayudarme a encontrar algo que ayude a David y encontremos a Kathryn.

—Por supuesto, ella es el _lobo feroz._

Emma frunce el ceño por su comentario.

—Creí que Henry había dicho que era Red Ridding Hood.

—Y lo es… es sólo que en el libro, Red Ridding es licántropo.

—Deberías dejar de leer ese libro.

—¿Por qué? Es interesante.

Emma iba a reprocharle sobre la realidad y un mundo de fantasía, pero en ese momento Ruby había respondido y estaba dando la introducción de la estación. —Calma Ruby, soy yo… escucha, la última vez que David estuvo sonámbulo, terminó en el puente de los Trolls, ¿Conoces el lugar? Es una corazonada, pero necesita que cojas mi coche y vayas a comprobar si estuvo ahí. —Lucy escuchaba en silencio, así que podía oír sin problemas la inseguridad de Ruby, asegurando que va a meter la pata. —Antes estuviste genial, no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero eres única Ruby… ¡No hay tiempo para discutir!—Se queja al oírla seguir titubear. —Pronto se hará de noche y a David le darán el alta. Tenemos que saber si hay algo ahí que nos guía con Kathryn.

— _Está bien_. — Dice Ruby al otro lado. — _Te llamo de vuelta cuando llegue_.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Emma? — Pregunta Lucy una vez que Emma había colgado.

—Lo mejor es que busques a Syvone y regreses a casa.

—Pero Emma, quiero ayudarte. Si Ruby encuentra algo, estarás hasta muy tarde.

—Pero tú decidiste ser madre y pronto será la hora de la cena, ¿No deberías darle de comer a mi sobrina?

Lucy sonríe apenada. — Cierto. Entonces te veo al rato…

—Ten cuidado, hay un loco suelto por ahí.

—Pues será bastante loco como para meterse con una persona que le puede romper los dientes.

—Buen punto.

Con un beso fraternal en la sien derecha y moviendo su mano en despedida, se marcha del hospital con destino a Granny’s, donde había dejado a Syvone a cargo de la abuela y total libertad de pedir lo que quisiera y luego ella lo pagaría.

Mientras se acercaba, buscaba a través de las ventanas un rastro de su hija o sus cosas, pero no pillo nada, ni siquiera cuando había entrado. La preocupación la corrompe mientras busca por todos lados que termina chocado con alguien por accidente.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Tenía el cabello castaño y corto, barba, un poco de bigote y unos ojos azules claro que brillaban de diversión. Vestía jeans negros, una pollera azul y encima una chaqueta motociclista de cuero. Podía apostar que él es el dueño de la moto que había visto afuera.

—En verdad lo siento. Soy Lucy, la nueva. —Se presenta ofreciendo su mano.

—August W. Booth, otro nuevo que viaja. —Estrecha su sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿W?—Alzando una ceja.

—W es por Wayne.

—Que original.

—Me esfuerzo por eso. Si me disculpas, voy a dar una vuelta. —Se sube el cierre de la chaqueta. — Gusto en conocerte Lucy.

—Lo mismo digo August. — Lo contempla irse.

¿De dónde le era familiar?

—Abuela, ¿Dónde está Syvone?

—Oh querida. — La abuela mueve su lápiz un poco nerviosa luego de captar la presencia de Lucy. — Estaba aburrida y me pregunto si podía ir a la Biblioteca. Isabelle justo estaba aquí y se fueron juntas.

—¿La bibliotecaria? — Sacude la cabeza en negación por haberse acordado de las palabras de Henry. — Gracias abuela.

Saliendo de la tienda, respira aliviada de que nada malo le haya pasado a su hija. Camina apresurada a la biblioteca, tratando de distraer un poco su cabeza porque con cada paso, las palabras de Henry se hacían más fuertes.

 

_—Conque… mis padres son la Belle y la Bestia._

_—¡Oh! Y la Bestia es además Rumpelstiltskin._

_—¿El duendecillo que transforma la paja en oro e hizo un trato con la hija de un molinero?_

_—Ese mismo. Vaya Lucy, eres más avispada que Emma._

_—Claro, yo soy la inteligente. — Se felicita llevando el pelo tras el hombro con un movimiento de la mano. — Así que mi padre es la Bestia… y Rumpelstiltskin. ¿Algo más que deba saber?_

_—Tus padres son en este mundo el matrimonio Gold._

 

 Lucy traga duro, ha estado evitando a Biblioteca a pesar de amar los libros por las palabras de un crio de diez años. Incluso ha mantenido distancias de la tienda del dueño del pueblo. Si Nick estuviese ahora mismo con ella, se estaría burlando por su cobardía. Refunfuña molesta mientras se lo imaginaba de brazos cruzados y la sonrisa socarrona de superioridad que le fastidiaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Como lo echaba de menos.

Abre las puertas del establecimiento llamando a Syvone y se termina encontrando frente a frente con quién Henry dice ser su padre: el señor Gold.

El hombre si tenía un fetiche por los trajes costosos y de piezas completas, pero le daban un aire atractivo y elegancia, así que podía conservarlos el tiempo que quisiera. Este era negro con finas líneas blancas apenas perceptibles, una camisa color vino y una corbata de seda del mismo color. Zapatos bien lustrados y su caña lucía también impecable.

—Señor Gold. — Saluda cordialmente con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Swan. — El hombre le devuelve el saludo igual de cordial.

—Podría decir que es una sorpresa verlo por aquí, pero como está casado con la dueña…

—Soy un hombre muy afortunado. ¿Viene por Syvone? — La ve asentir. — Se encuentra con _Belle_ en búsqueda de un libro sobre María Antonieta. La pequeña lo quiso.

—Bueno, estuvimos viendo la película anoche y… ¿Belle? Creí que se llamaba Isabelle.

—Belle es como yo la llamo, mi diminutivo personal de Isabelle.

—Oh, claro… — Y se oyen pasos pequeños acercándose.

—¡Mamá!—Con un libro en la mano derecha, Syvone corre feliz al reconocer a Lucy y la abraza por la cintura.—La señora Isabelle tiene libros fantásticos y me ha hecho mi credencial de la biblioteca. —Se lo muestra con la mano libre.

—Se supone que deberías avisarme cuando vas a otro lado. —Le regaña con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos, la postura de la familia Swan.

—Lo siento, pero es la biblioteca. —Se justifica como si estuviese ante un debate internacional.

Lucy le responde revolviendo su pelo con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que lo hablarían luego. Estaba escuchando unos tacones diferentes a los que dejaba Regina, estos eran más suaves y amables, llamando su atención. Ve que se acercaba la famosa bibliotecaria con un par de libros a la mano e iluminando el lugar con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _Así que el señor Gold se ha casado con alguien veinte años menor que él_ , piensa al verlos compartir saliva en un beso dulce, y sin prejuicios, después de todo, el padre de Syvone es un sexy hombre de cuarenta también. Ella entendía lo que bibliotecaria veía en Gold.

—Señorita Swan, déjeme presentarle a la mujer de mi vida y la bibliotecaria de la ciudad: Isabelle Gold.

—Si estás siendo cariñoso es porque hiciste algo malo. —Dijo Isabelle frunciendo el ceño.

—Te prometo que no he _cazado_ a nadie el día de hoy. —Dijo Gold tratando de ser lo más inocente posible y pensando al mismo tiempo en la pobre Kathryn que tenía oculta en alguna parte.

Solo bastaron dos segundos para Lucy ver amor sincero entre ellos. Había escuchado rumores de ciudadanos en Granny’s luego de haber conocido al hombre: había violado a su esposa cuando era adolescente con su padre bajo amenaza y al ser mayor de edad la obligó a casarse con él. Ella podía afirmar ahora que la gente es idiota por no ver más allá de los ojos.

Era bonita, sus ojos eran azules y tan intensos que Lucy podía creer que tenía la capacidad de ver a través del alma como los propios. Ella le transmitía mucha seguridad y fuerza que la hacía sentir un poco mosqueada. Tenía un precioso cabello color chocolate, cayendo en cascada hasta los codos y en ondas. Cada hebra lucia bien cuidada. Su piel era blanca como su crema humectante y sus uñas se las había pintado de azul oscuro. Vestía una blusa sin mangas, discreto escote en V y de color azul con lunares blancos, zapatos altos del mismo color, piernas desnudas de medias y una falda roja hasta la cintura. De accesorio, una pulsera de oro en la muñeca derecha.

—Debes ser la famosa hermana de Emma, ¿No es así?

—Guau, creo que soy más famosa aquí de lo que he hizo en mi viejo trabajo. — Medita pensando en sus años que se pagaba la universidad y la vida trabajando como bailarina nocturna. — Es un placer. — De nuevo estaba ofreciendo su mano.

—El gusto es mío. — Sin titubear, Isabelle toma la mano de Lucy y se la estrecha firme.

 

* * *

 

**Fairy Tale Land**

* * *

 

 

Belle podría asegurar que recordaría la cara que ponía Charming en estos momentos por el resto de su vida. Aunque le preocupaba que en cualquier momento se desmayase.

Estaban ellos y Snow en la privacidad de la habitación de Lady Belle. Mañana tendrían que viajar temprano de vuelta al castillo, pero tenían que hablar de algo _muy importante_ y en privado antes de volver.

—¡¿Estás embarazada del Oscuro?!

—Se llama Rumpelstiltskin. — Le corrige.

—¡El nombre es lo de menos! — Ambas mujeres cierran los ojos por su grito, pensando también que definitivamente el príncipe iba a tener un infarto.

—Por favor Charming. —Snow suavemente lo toma de un brazo para captar su atención. — En estos momentos, Belle nos necesita.

El príncipe se da cuenta que su esposa tenía razón y suspira hondo. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y reacciona ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Belle dándole un leve apretón de manos para darle ánimos. La Lady le responde el gesto con un abrazo lleno de miedo y necesidad, como un niño pequeño que acaba de sufrir una pesadilla y necesitaba a sus padres para sentirse seguro de nuevo. Él le frota la espalda para darle consuelo tras haberla oído soltar unos gimoteos mientras le susurraba unas palabras en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera Snow podía escuchar.

Finalmente el apoyo estaba funcionando ya que Belle se había calmado de nuevo, tenía sus ojos todavía rojos, pero las lágrimas e hipos habían cesado y podía volver a hablar sin atorarse con su llanto.

—Gracias. —Con la manga de su vestido, se quita el rastro de sus lágrimas en las mejillas.

—¿Le has dicho ya?

—Sí… y él no cree que es su hijo. —Con tan sólo recordarlo, sus ojos de nuevo le picaban, pero esta vez se contiene, no iba a solucionar las cosas llorando.

—Ese diablo puede ser el hombre más poderoso de este mundo, pero es un completo idiota bastardo. —Se queja el príncipe por ver lo que le había causado a su amiga.

—Quiero tener a este bebé, pero al mismo tiempo estoy asustada.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que pasará si el mundo se entera que el Oscuro tiene un hijo?

—Vendrán Clérigos de todas partes y otros brujos también a matarnos o usarnos en contra de él… y todavía no mencionó lo que haría Regina.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclama Snow horrorizada. —No podemos permitir eso.

—Nuestro reino estaría bajo ataque constantemente.

—Si quieres que deje el castillo…

—Por supuesto que no, Belle. —El príncipe la toma de los hombros. —Nosotros estamos contigo.

—Vamos a encontrar la forma de solucionar esto juntos. — Le promete Snow con sus sonrisas seguras que uno podía creer que cualquier cosa es posible.

—No pensamos dejarte sola.

De nuevo en la picazón en los ojos, pero esta vez, es para llorar de felicidad.

 

* * *

 

**Storybrooke.**

* * *

 

 

Este día definitivamente era una mierda para Emma Swan.

Cuando creía que al fin podría solucionar algo, las cosas salieron peor.

Agotada mentalmente, abre la puerta de su casa. No le gustaba la idea de estar ahí ahora si Mary Margaret no podía volver, pero necesitaba comer, descansar, cambiarse y hablar con su hermana antes de salvar a su amiga de esta manipulación.

Lo primero que ve al entrar es a Lucy sentada tranquila en la mesa a pesar de ser casi medianoche, leía el libro de Henry concentrada mientras tomaba café y tenía algunos bocadillos. Había decidido esperarla. Oye unos suspiros y capta que nuevamente Syvone se había adueñado del sofá para quedarse dormida y Lucy le había puesto dos mantas encima para protegerla del frío.

—Emma. —Lucy se da cuenta que había llegado y cierra el libro. Lanza un bostezo, no se había dado cuenta que estaba cansada hasta que deja de leer. —Al menos una llegó, Mary aun no llega y estoy preocupada… ¡Oh! Y he hecho la cena, espero que-…

—Lucy. — La interrumpe, señal de que diría algo importante. —Ruby encontró algo en el puente… una caja de madera.

—¿Y esa caja… tenía algo adentro?

—El corazón de Kathryn. —Lucy abre su boca y el shock hace que se le caiga la taza al suelo y se rompa en pedazos. Ninguna reacciona ante ello, ni siquiera Syvone gracias a tener el sueño pesado. —Acabamos de hacer una muestra de ADN y dio positivo. Kathryn está muerta.

—Oh dios. —Da gracias de haberse quedado sentada o de seguro se había caído por estarse imaginando la… _operación quirúrgica_. — David debe estarlo pasando fatal.

—Y es sólo la punta del iceberg… se encontraron huellas dactilares y resulta ser las de Mary Margaret.

—¿Qué? ¿La profesora con complejo de monja es la principal sospechosa de un homicidio?—Sufre un escalofrío que invade todo su cuerpo. —Esto me huele a rata.

—A mí también. —Cansada, Emma se deja caer en la silla frente a su hermana. —Está claro que alguien trata de culpar a Mary Margaret y voy a averiguar quién fue… pero no puedo sola.

—Pensé que tenías a Ruby.

—Ha vuelto a Granny’s… parece que las cosas mejoraran entre ella y la señora Lucas.

—Eso me da gusto. —Dijo sinceramente y capta la mirada triste de Emma. — _Hey_ , vas a salvarla. Encontraras al bastardo hijo de puta y le romperás los dientes… pero déjales algunos para que yo se los arranque también.

Emma suelta una risita baja y cansada. Lucy tenía razón después de todo, ella no iba a rendirse y salvaría a la profesora de primaria.

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Lucy. —Dijo luego de un rato, llamando la atención de Lucy. Ella la veía frunciendo el ceño en señal de no entender. — ¿Quisieras trabajar conmigo en la estación?

Lucy se queda perpleja. ¿Asistente del sheriff? ¿Ser la segunda al mando? Es tan loco como que un ladrón se hiciera policía… aunque técnicamente eso había pasado, su hermana es una ex ladrona y ahora es parte de la ley. Ve como Emma desliza una placa dorada en la mesa y recuerda que esa había usado la rubia antes de la muerte del anterior sheriff.

—Pensé que no querías problemas con Regina.

—Este es mi asunto y mi trabajo, no el de ella.—Suspira hondo.—Lucy, esto es tan peligroso y arriesgado, y no puedo confiarle a nadie más que a ti la seguridad de Mary Margaret… te necesito _hermana_.

Lucy se conmueve por sus palabras, le gustaba que su hermana dependiera de ella, como ella dependía de Emma. Como en el orfanato, eran ellas dos y nadie más. Eran familia.

—Bueno… acepto el empleo. —Toma la placa con una sonrisa. — ¿Tengo que dejarte un currículo?


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la espera, pero al fin les tengo la continuación.   
> Ahora debo escribir el capi 2 en ingles... FUCK XD

**Capitulo 4.**

 

—¿Por qué James se ha llevado a mi Antonia?

Hoy todos debían dejar el palacio de Thomas y Cinderella y volver a casa para preparar un plan defensivo. Belle se había levantado un poco tarde, por lo que no estuvo presente en la temprana partida de James con destino desconocido para todos. Pero si había alcanzado a comer. Así que fue toda una sorpresa no encontrarlo y un disgusto saber que se llevo a su yegua y que tenía que viajar en el carruaje.

—Snow, tu marido o no, voy a matarlo.

—La boda es en dos días.

—Ustedes ya están casados por cortesía de Lancelot. — Cruzándose de brazos. El embarazo es el culpable de no haber dormido bien y esta de mal humor.

—Charming ha alegado que tenía que ir a un lugar importante y simplemente decidió adelantarse.

—¿En mi yegua?

—Tú no puedes cabalgar. — Le susurra Snow en tono acusador y viendo por todas partes para que nadie las oiga. — Estás embarazada, ¿Lo olvidas?

—Sólo son dos meses, aun puedo montar.

—No, no puedes. Mi madre me ha enseñado que es peligroso y sé que has estado vomitando anoche… me lo contó un pajarito. — Tomándola del brazo, pero sin ejercer presión, la guía hacía sus amigos y el medio de transporte que las esperaban. — Debes viajar más cómoda.

—Pero me voy a marear.

—Pues duerme antes que pase. —Riéndose por su cara, Snow le da un apretón pequeño en el brazo como apoyo. — Estaremos ahí para ti, Belle, puedes confiar que cuidaremos de tu hijo.

Belle sonríe y le da las gracias en un susurro. Tenía tanto miedo de tener a su bebé sola o lo que la gente le haría a la criatura si supieran que Rumpelstiltskin es el padre. Por eso mismo había rogado a Snow y a James que Blue Fairy no debe saber quién es el progenitor porque por buena persona (o hada) que sea, tenía la mente tan cerrada que tomaría a la criatura como una especie de demonio y planearía como deshacerse de él usando a otros para tener las manos limpias.

La relación de ambas es complicada, no son aliadas, pero tampoco enemigas. Tenían diferentes puntos de vista.

Habían quedado que explicarían la situación con cuidado y omitirían el nombre del padre, excepto para los más cercanos como Red, la abuelita y los enanos. Lo que reducía los problemas al rey Maurice. No había visto a su padre desde su desheredación, se mantenían en contacto por cartas y lo último que supo de él es que buscaba a una esposa para conseguir a un heredero. Pobre de su querido padre, no se ha enamorado nunca, él seguía pensando en la fallecida reina y ahora se veía forzado a buscar un matrimonio. Oscuramente pensaba que por lo menos ahora entendería como se sintió ella al elegirle a Gastón. No quería imaginarse su cara cuando descubra que no solo su hija dejó de ser virgen, también que va a darle un nieto fuera de matrimonio, una unión viviente con el mismo ser oscuro que le arrebató a su hija. No sabía si moriría a un ataque de corazón, la repudiaría o contrataría clérigos para _salvarla_. No, no debe pensar así, él es su padre, siempre lo será y nada la quitara de su corazón. ¿O sí?

—¿Qué haré con mi padre? — Susurra de haber viajado media hora meditando en silencio.

—Podrías invitarlo al castillo, así estarás en ventaja y te evitas una situación que arriesgue la salud del bebé.

—Sí, eso sería lo mejor. — Dijo Belle manteniendo la voz baja y los ánimos por los suelos.

Snow está muy preocupada por la salud de su amiga, tanto física como emocional, y piensa en algo que la anime un poco. Llevando las manos tras su cuello, se quita un collar que le había dado la madre de Charming antes de su muerte. Trata de darle su mejor sonrisa y le muestra a Belle la joya balanceándolo en el aire.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? — Pregunta Belle rendida por no entender el objetivo de Snow.

—Este collar es mágico. — Para Belle, parecía estar hecha de una preciosa piedra blanca con un cisne de plata en el centro en los adornos que rodeaba al animal. — Lo encantó una gitana años atrás. Le perteneció a la madre de James y te dice el género del primogénito.

—¿De verdad? — Más interesada y Snow es invadida por la satisfacción de conseguir la meta de ayudarla.

—El truco esta en dejar el collar arriba de tu mano. Si se mueve de Norte a Sur, es un niño; si se mueve de Este a Oeste, es una niña.

—¿Tú ya lo hiciste? — Frunciendo el ceño. La magia no había sido muy partidaria con ella y por eso no confiaba mucho. Aun si fuese una gitana.

—Va a ser una niña, pero no se lo digas a Charming que será una sorpresa.

—Mis labios están sellados.

Sonriendo juntas, Belle le ofrece su mano y Snow deja elevando la piedra sobre la palma. Ambas esperaban impacientes hasta que la piedra finalmente comienza a moverse por si sola en la misma dirección una y otra vez y Belle se muerde el labio ansiosa por la noticia y Snow estaba igual.

 

* * *

 

Podía calcular, mientras se bajaba de Antonia, que Belle ya debe estar enojada por llevarse la yegua, pero él le había hecho un favor. Embarazada no puede montar y lo sabía personalmente, si su madre no se hubiese subido en Petunia años atrás, él habría tenido a un hermano aparte del que nunca pudo conocer.

Con todo el porte de un príncipe, abre las grandes puertas principales del Dark Castle sin ninguna amabilidad a pesar un invitado no llamado y le iba exigiendo al dueño de la casa aparecer. El dueño no obedece, pero él se niega en rendirse y lo busca en el comedor donde acostumbraba comer e hilar oro.

Y ahí estaba, con su querida rueca y rodeado de oscuridad a pesar de ser apenas las diez de la mañana. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas. Mientras caminaba hacía él, le echaba un vistazo a las colecciones más valiosas que estaban descansando sobre pedestales y le parece extraño y curioso al mismo tiempo ver una simple taza astillada ocupar tal honor. ¿Acaso es mágica?

—Sabes Dearie, si yo no respondo, espero que la gente sea inteligente y se vaya. — El Oscuro recién le resta importancia la presencia de Charming. — Pero claro, olvido que estamos hablando de ti después de todo. — Recuerda con su sonrisa burlona y maliciosa y su voz juguetona.

—Vengo a hablar contigo.

—No me interesa salvar tu trasero en estos momentos. — Se pone de pie y camina de forma amenazante. — Sé que no pueden sobrevivir sin mí, pero no estoy de humor de sus lloriqueos. Así que da la media vuelta y vete.

—Estoy aquí en nombre de Belle.

 — Sus palabras contuvieron a la bestia que anhelaba salir del Oscuro y aplastar la cabeza del príncipe hasta que queden en pedazos y sólo con sus manos desnudas. — Has mancillado su honor al poner en duda que el bebé sea tuyo y eso no voy a permitirlo.

Rumpelstiltskin hace una mueca, difícil de saber si era de enojo por Charming o de culpa por recordar las lágrimas furiosas de Belle. — ¿Ella te mando?

—Belle no sabe que estoy aquí. — El Oscuro se movía como un animal inquieto que lleva ya mucho tiempo enjaulado y ese comportamiento sorprende un poco al príncipe, pero se mantiene firme. — Belle es una amiga y todos las queremos demasiado. Te puedo asegurar que estaremos ahí para ella en todo lo que necesita, pero eso no va a quitar lo asustada que esta… porque ella te _necesita_. — Otra vez esa mueca extraña en la bestia. — Ambos sabemos que su vida corre peligro con llevar a tu hijo, pero ella es tan valiente y testaruda, ama a su bebé y quiere tenerlo.

—Se supone que no debería pasar. — Dijo Rumpelstiltskin luego de un prolongado silencio. — Yo estoy maldito y no puedo tener hijos.

—Pues lo tienes y ahora debes tomar una decisión rápido porque con cada segundo que pasas aquí como un idiota, es un segundo en que Belle está sufriendo.

—No entiendo como esto pudo pasar. — Continúo con su negatividad como si no hubiese escuchado a James.

Estuvo pensando una y otra vez desde la noticia. La maldición del Oscuro le impedía tener hijos o tendría miles de pequeños diablillos malditos. Si Belle esperaba a su hijo… ¿ _Qué_ será?

—Amor Verdadero. — Responde el príncipe, rompiendo las hipótesis del Oscuro. — El amor verdadero debió romper aquella maldición.

Rumpelstiltskin reacciona con un gruñido, más para sí mismo que para el príncipe por su osadía. Recuerda aquel suave y dulce beso que casi le arrebata su poder y fue tan cobarde, una vez más, que la echó lejos como a Baelfire y la arrojó sin saber a las garras de Regina. Nunca podría pagarle lo suficiente al odioso hijo del pastor ovejero por sacarla del palacio. Debió sospechar aquella noche de reunión y pasión que si logro controlar una cosa, el Amor Verdadero lo jodería con otra cosa. El bebé lo perjudicará todo, su vida corre peligro. Debía hacer algo.

 

* * *

**STORYBROOKE**

* * *

 

La profesora cierra sus ojos por el fuerte flash de la cámara.

—No cierres los ojos o no quedaras linda, Mary Margaret.

—¿Crees en verdad Lucy que quiero salir bien en una foto de _sospechosa de homicidio_?

—Hey, una foto es una foto y te va a perseguir por el resto de tu vida.

—Eso no ayuda en nada. — Se queja Emma. Mala idea dejar que Lucy tome la foto.

—Por supuesto que sí Emma y deberías saberlo por experiencia propia.

—Vaya, gracias. — Sarcástica. Casi gruñe por el recuerdo de sus once meses en prisión.

—Chicas… estoy en problemas, ¿Recuerdan? — Dijo Mary Margaret para evitar un pleito entre _cisnes_.

—Perdón. — Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Esto es ridículo. — Continúa la maestra, desahogándose de su problema. — Soy inocente, no he matado a Kathryn.

—Eso no dice la evidencia. — Dijo Lucy sin una pizca de tacto.

—Lo que ella trata de decir… — Emma interrumpe ante la cara llena de horror de la profesora. —, que tenemos que ser imparciales por ahora para ayudarte. Si no obedecemos los procedimientos y las pistas, Regina nos sacará a ambas, pondrá a alguien que no tendrá misericordia y te condenaran sin ni un juicio.

—Eso mismo. — Murmura Lucy apuntando a su hermana. — Lo siento, a veces olvido el tacto.

—Así que, ¿Podrías confiar en nosotras y dejar que te hagamos unas preguntas?

—Esto es ridículo, yo no sería capaz ni de matar a una mosca. — Se queja, pero igual se deja llevar por Emma.

Lucy las sigue por detrás.

Tanto ella como Mary Margaret no se esperaban que la misma alcaldesa estuviese presente en la sala de interrogación. Regina las ve a las tres, deteniéndose en Lucy y frunciendo el ceño al ver la placa en su cintura, todavía no aceptaba que las hermanas trabajen en la estación. Ni siquiera aceptaba todavía que vivieran en _su_ ciudad.

—¿Por qué ella está aquí? — Pregunta Mary Margaret.

—La alcaldesa se encuentra presente para ver que seamos imparciales contigo durante la interrogación. — Dijo Emma mientras cierra la puerta.

Como las dos sillas de los interrogadores estaban ocupadas, Lucy decide observar desde afuera. En su opinión personal, ella podría observar mejor desde un punto neutro y sacar mucha información.

—Está bien. — Mary se sienta en la silla del acusado y se encoge de hombros resignada. — Pregunten lo que quieran, no oculto nada.

Emma enciende la grabadora para comenzar a hablar mientras se pone de pie. Lucy, entre tanto, enciende todos sus sentidos, el lenguaje gestual es una gran evidencia, le sirve como guía junto a su percepción de conocer a las personas.

—Señorita Blanchard… ¿Tiene usted un cuchillo de caza? — Pregunta Emma de lo más profesional que le saca a su hermana una sonrisa.

—No. — Responde la maestra con una negación de cabeza como bono extra. — Ni siquiera sé cazar.

Emma se queda un momento callada mientras la miraba.  _Usando sus súper poderes_ , piensa Lucy para luego ver a Regina. Extraño que pasen dos minutos y este en silencio con lo mucho que le gusta ser dominante. Pero había algo en su cara que la dejaba con malas vibras en la espalda.

—Se ha encontrado el corazón de la víctima en el puente de los Trolls. ¿Ha estado en ese puente antes?

—Sí. — Responde Mary Margaret sinceramente y sin titubear.

—¿Con qué propósito?

—Yo… yo me juntaba con David.

—David Nolan, el esposo de la víctima, ¿No es así?

—Sí, nosotros… — Respira hondo. —, nosotros teníamos una aventura. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo  _no_  mate a Kathryn.

Emma camina hacia los casilleros que estaba atrás de la sospechosa y abre uno de ellos, sacando la caja que encontró Ruby enterrado bajo tierra. Era de madera y con un bonito grabado. Estaba protegido por una bolsa plástica para no contaminar la evidencia.

—¿Reconoce esto? — Le pregunta dejándolo frente a Mary Margaret.

—Sí. — Dijo de inmediato. — Es mi joyero. ¿Por qué?

Las dos hermanas se tensaron y ampliaron sus miradas de terror y asombro. Lucy casi golpea el vidrio/espejo por el segundo que se quedó sin aliento y en ese momento percata algo en Regina: una sonrisa. Ni Emma o Mary la captaron por estar concentradas en el interrogatorio, pero ahí estaba, la sonrisa digna de un villano de cuento.

—El corazón de la víctima estaba ahí dentro.

—¿Qué? — El susurro apenas era oído por el horror de la noticia. — ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo no maté a Kathryn! — Ella estaba perdiendo la calma, no por haber sido pillada, sino porque nada de esto tenía sentido. — ¡¿Qué no lo ven?! ¡Alguien me está poniendo una trampa!

—Señorita Blanchard, tranquilícese. — Al fin Regina hizo un movimiento. Se oía compasiva mientras le tomaba la mano que estaba sobre la mesa. — Sé que está sufriendo y sé lo que se siente perder a alguien amado y ser humillado. Yo lo he pasado y me cambio. — Por mucho que algo estaba ocultando, Lucy pudo captar el dolor en esa mujer, como lo había notado la primera vez que se vieron. Ella tenía un pasado, alguien le hizo algo. — Puedo imaginar por lo que está pasando al perder a David.

—Yo no he cambiado. — Mary Margaret no sabía si estaba atónita por las palabras sinceras de Regina o que todos la estén atacando. — Les juro que no mate a Kathryn.

Emma miraba a Regina entre curiosa y acusadora. — ¿Podemos hablar un momento, alcaldesa?

Las dos mujeres salieron del pequeño cuarto, dejando sola y confundida a la maestra.

—¿Se puede saber a qué vino todo eso?

—Sheriff Swan, está claro que la señorita Blanchard ha sufrido demasiado y ha sido humillada, son motivos suficientes para asesinar a alguien.

—Mary Margaret no es capaz de hacer una cosa así.

—¿De verdad? — Lucy tuvo la sensación de que Regina casi se ríe al soltar esa pregunta. — Dígame algo sheriff, según ella, no tenía ni idea de que se robaron su joyero, pero no ha dado un reporte de allanamiento… — La rubia se tensa ante aquel argumento, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tenía razón. — ¿No se supone que usted vive con ella? Debió de haber notado algo, ¿No le parece?

Este es el momento ideal para Lucy en atacar. — Hay algo que no entiendo. — Dijo tratando de aparentar lo más posible a una inocente oficial que buscaba la respuesta de qué es primero: el huevo o la gallina. — ¿Por qué tomarse las molestias de arrancarle el corazón? ¿Por qué dejarlo en un lugar tan simbólico si podía ser encontrado y ser descubierta? Y lo más importante… ¿Dónde está el resto de Kathryn Nolan? — Se cruza de brazos. — ¿No es todo eso extraño?

—Bueno teniente Swan, nunca se sabe los pensamientos de un asesino, por muy novato o inocente que sea. — Dijo Regina con un poco de ensayo como un discurso político ensayado. — Siempre nos pueden sorprender con sus pensamientos más…  _locos_.

—Claro, puede que tenga razón. — Confiesa moviendo la cabeza en afirmación con una mirada de comprensión mientras Emma fruncía el ceño, preguntándose mentalmente cuál era su jugada con todo esto. — ¿Por qué sonrió? — Dijo de repente.

—¿Perdón? — Dijo la alcaldesa y Lucy tuvo que aguantar la necesidad de sonreír por conseguir tomarla con la guardia baja.

—Hace un momento usted sonrió alcaldesa, cuando Mary Margaret estuvo asustada por el asunto del joyero… podría hasta jurar que estaba  _contenta_  con verla atrapada. Me pregunto, ¿Qué será tan gracioso como para sonreír en una desgracia de homicidio? — Está vez no pudo evitar sonreír al verla por un momento atrapada de haber sido descubierta, pero rápidamente había mantenido el control de sus emociones, aunque la nueva forastera puede ver fuego de rabia en sus oscuros ojos. — ¿Oculta algo que le gustaría compartir con la clase? Porque nos gustaría tomarle una declaración.

Emma al fin entiende su plan, quería hacerse la tonta para bajar las defensas de Regina y así encontrar una grieta que le diga algo, aunque sea facialmente. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía que tener los pies en la tierra, es decir, ¿Por qué la alcaldesa se tomaría las molestias de matar y culpar a otra persona? Es un dolor de culo, pero no para exagerar. Regina está en silencio, continuando con esa mirada de rabia mientras su cuerpo mantenía la compostura.

De pronto, su mirada se neutralizo y luce casi como si no hubiese matado a una mosca.

—No tengo idea de lo que me está hablando, teniente Swan. Espero que esto no sea una acusación en mi contra por un error de reflejos.

—No, para nada, sólo me pareció extraño y quería salir de dudas. — Manteniendo su sonrisa inocente.

Ya tenía una pista.

 

* * *

 

Isabelle estaba distraída y deprimida mientras cocinaba un gran almuerzo para varias personas porque a pesar de cocinar para su marido y para ella, también iría a la estación a darle a Mary Margaret y a las hermanas Swan en el camino.

Esto no tenía ningún sentido, su amiga no es la culpable, ¡Si hasta llora al ver un ratón herido! Recuerda incluso que cuando estaban en secundaria, en primavera, ella siempre miraba en el patio en la escuela el suelo con mucho cuidado antes de dar un paso, justificando que había hormigas y muchos bichos por ahí y se aseguraba de no pisar ninguno. En ese entonces, cuando era una adolescente amante de la bebidas llamada Lacey, le pareció tan ridículo, pero noble al mismo tiempo y por eso la defendió de unas idiotas que la acosaban y las amenazó que la próxima vez que la tocasen, su puño iba a romperle más que dos dientes. Su padre se enojó con ella porque iba  tener que pagar una fortuna en el dentista en tres mujeres, pero al mismo tiempo la había felicitado por defender a su amiga.

Alguien debe estar tramando todo esto, podía apostar su vida en ello.

Las lágrimas cayeron por el destino de Mary. Como deseaba poder hacer algo.

— No puedo estar llorando, así no voy a poder cooperar en ayudarla. — Se queja buscando un pañuelo en sus bolsillos.

—Aquí. — Isabelle se sobresalta por la voz de su marido. No lo había oído acercarse y eso que su bastón es bastante delatador… cuando quiere. Le estaba ofreciendo uno de sus lindos pañuelos de seda color azul claro.

—Gracias. — Lo recibe con cuidado, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela en las mejillas mientras se limpiaba. — Lo siento, soy un desastre.

—Tranquila,  _Sweetheart_. — Despacio la trae hacía él para abrazarla. — Es comprensible.

—Es que yo… ¿Cómo es que alguien puede hacerle esto a alguien tan inocente como Mary Margaret? — Estar en los brazos de su marido ya es suficiente para estar calmada de nuevo. Es como una promesa silenciosa de que todo estaría bien.

—Oh, Belle, no tienes que preocuparte. — Le besa la frente, reconfortándola más. — De seguro es un malentendido de algún listillo que quiere culparla y saldrá libre en segundos.

En eso Isabelle tiene una idea, tal vez ella no podía hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga, pero el hombre más temido del pueblo, que también es abogado, si puede. Se aparta un poco para verlo a los ojos y Gold comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba por esa cabecita antes siquiera de que ella se lo argumente.

—Quieres que ayude a la señorita Blanchard.

—¿Lo harías? Por favor.

—Quiero que quede bien claro que ayudaré a nuestra querida profesora sólo por ti.

Al fin Isabelle sonríe como siempre, gracias a la promesa de Gold, y lo abraza agradecida en el cuello para besarlo mejor en los labios.

 

* * *

 

—Aquí tienes. — Lucy le entrega a la maestra un tazón con café recién caliente hecho por ella misma. — Lo vas a necesitar luego del interrogatorio.

—Gracias Lucy. — Emma no es muy buena preparando café a pesar de tener una cafetera, así que toma el primer sorbo con desconfianza. — Un poco dulce, pero mejor que el de Emma.

—Trabajé medio año en una cafetería antes del mundo del _Glamur_. — Dijo con una pisca de broma en lo referente a sus años como bailarina desnudista. — No debes preocuparte Mary, Emma va a salvarte.

—No dudo que Emma confía en mí, pero eso no será suficiente.

—Sí. Si lo es. — Le asegura Lucy colocándose más seria. — Porque cuando Emma Swan tiene algo en la cabeza, nada ni nadie se lo quita. — Sonríe amablemente. — Así que quédate tranquila.

Mary Margaret sonríe en agradecimiento y Lucy tiene la sensación de lo mucho que se parecía a Emma. Eso o estaba leyendo mucho el libro de Henry por tener la mente demasiado abierta e imaginativa.

Al rato llega Emma y  por la cara que pone, no trae buenas noticias. Mierda, adiós a su discurso de apoyo moral. Emma les cuenta que estuvo en la casa en búsqueda de allanamiento para probar que alguien entró y robó el joyero, pero termina encontrando el arma homicida en una rejilla cerca de la cama de Mary Margaret.

—¡Emma, ni siquiera sabía que tenía una rejilla en mi dormitorio! — MM estaba angustiada, aterrada de que le esté pasando esto y no había hecho nada.

—Busque pruebas de allanamiento, pero no hay nada. — Dijo Emma frustrada de que todo se siga poniendo peor. — No hay señales de pruebas que alguien entro y te robó o el joyero o que te colocaran el arma.

—Eso no da buen clima. — Murmura Lucy llevándose una mano al pelo, perdiendo los dedos en las hebras.

—Emma, yo no mate a Kathryn, tienes que creerme.

—Por supuesto que te creo, Mary Margaret, pero las evidencias se están acumulando en tu contra.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que deberías contratar a un abogado.

—¿Hay abogados en Storybrooke? — Pregunta Lucy sorprendida. El pueblo le parecía tan pequeño y aburrido (aunque con algo oculto) como para que un abogado quiera ejercer aquí.

El golpeteo de un bastón pone a todos alertas, menos a Lucy. Con una galleta en la boca, la castaña ve como Gold entraba en escena con sus caros trajes, el pelo bien peinado y esa sonrisa ganadora que prometía que no se iría hasta obtener lo que quiere.

—Buenas tardes señor Gold. — Saluda Lucy cordialmente.

—¿Qué quieres Gold? — Saluda Emma para nada cordial.

—Emma, los modales. — Le reprocha su hermana frunciendo el ceño.

—Use mis modales, le pregunte que quería en vez de echarlo.

—Veo quien de la familia tiene el tacto con la gente. — Bromea el hombre sin perder la compostura. — He venido a ofrecer mis servicios como abogado.

Mary Margaret lo vio entre asombrada y confundida, clara señal de que no entendía lo que ese hombre estaba pensando. Emma reacciona con fruncir el ceño y apoyar las dos manos en las caderas en actitud desafiante. Y a Lucy se le cayó otra galleta que estaba comiendo de la boca.

—¿Usted es abogado? — Dijeron las hermanas Swan al mismo tiempo.

—Les recuerdo que soy un experto en contratos, por supuesto que soy abogado… el más _eficiente_ de la ciudad. — Su sonrisa sarcástica no puede evitarse en aparecer por la confianza en sí mismo. Dirige su atención a la maestra. — He leído su caso, señorita Blanchard y le recomiendo que me necesita.

—¿Por qué? — Pregunta Mary Margaret desconfiada. — ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? No tengo dinero para pagarle.

—No lo hago por el dinero, lo hago porque tiene suerte de ser amiga de la única persona de la ciudad que me tiene en las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Isabelle le ha pedido que me ayude?

—Awww… — Exclama Lucy conmovida, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana. — ¿Qué? Fue un comentario lindo, se nota que esta hasta las patas de enamorado por ella… yo quiero un marido así.

—Que Nick no te oiga. — Dijo la rubia.

—Calla y déjalo hablar.

—¿De verdad puede sacarme de aquí? — Conmovida por el apoyo de su amiga Isabelle, la esperanza crece un poco en Mary y ve a Gold como su ventana a la libertad. Él nunca perdía después de todo.

—Le recuerdo que la sheriff aquí presente me arrestó por casi matar a un hombre y logre que el juez retire los cargos.

—¿De verdad se puede confiar en ti? — Pregunta Emma desconfiada como siempre, después de todo, _siempre_ hay un precio que pagar con Gold.

—Actuaré en beneficio de la señorita Blanchard.

—¿De verdad ha dejado a un hombre casi muerto? — Pregunta Lucy de nuevo a su estilo, olvidando que estaban en una situación seria.

—El padre de su esposa. — Responde Emma viendo al hombre acusadoramente. Aun recuerda la noche en vela que tuvo que pasar por su culpa.

—¿Casi mata a su suegro y salió libre? — Gold responde asintiendo. — ¿Y su esposa no lo mando a dormir en el sofá? Genial.

—¿En serio? — Le reprocha su hermana mayor sin creérselo todavía.

—Oye, que uno casi cometa asesinato y salga libre es para admirar… y que su esposa siga con él es como para que los hombres lo tengan en un altar.

* * *

**FAIRY TALE LAND**

* * *

 

El tranquilo palacio de Snow y James… no es tan tranquilo cuando una mujer embarazada está enojada porque le _robaron_ a su yegua.

—¡¿Quién te dijo que podías llegar y llevarte a mi Antonia sin preguntar primero?! ¡¿Qué el ser príncipe te hizo vanidoso también?!

James se recuerda que está ante una mujer llena de hormonas por su situación, así que no debe perder la calma y esperar a que Belle se desahogara por completo para poder hablar. No iba a decirle sobre su paradero, no quería causarle más preocupaciones si ni siquiera tuvo alguna respuesta del Oscuro si pensaba hablar con ella o no.

—¡No me vengas conque no puedo montar! — Le advierte de inmediato al verlo abrir la boca. — Ya tuve ese regaño antes.

—Se ha rumoreado pistas sobre los últimos atentados y había decidido ir a corroborar si eran ciertos.

—¿En mi Antonia _sin_ permiso?

—No habías aparecido todavía, por lo que pensé que no estabas bien todavía. Ahora… — De inmediato busca cambiar de tema y la toma de los brazos. — ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco? Te ves demasiado blanca.

—Tú te verías igual si estuvieras embarazado. — Se queja, pero acepta de mala gana la invitación. No estaba de humor de seguir discutiendo. — Si van a hacer una reunión, háganlo cuando despierte.

— Te echaremos un vistazo en unas horas. — Le promete el príncipe.

Resignada Belle se despide y camina hacía su dormitorio, anhelando caer en su cama con cada paso que daba por culpa del cansancio. Estar embarazada es muy agotador y molesto cuando debes enfrentarlo sola. Gracias Rumpel.

Contenta de estar al fin en su dormitorio, se quita los molestos tacones sin importarles donde caigan y camina hacía el cuarto en dónde estaba su cama, sorprendiéndose de encontrar al Oscuro sentado en el balcón mientras observaba el paisaje.

—¿Rumpelstiltskin? — Dijo y él gira la cabeza para verla. No tenía ninguna emoción en la cara y eso la frustra. — Estoy cansada, espero que tengas una buena excusa.

—Oh, es cierto. — Se pone de pie y camina hacia ella. — No lo estás pasando my bien.

Ella quería echárselo en cara, especialmente por sentirse sola con todo este asunto, pero Rumpelstiltskin estaba ya a su lado antes de poder decir algo y la estaba tomando de la cintura y del brazo derecho para guiarla hacía la cama. Con ayuda de la magia, le cambió las ropas a uno de sus camisones de dormir de color dorado y ella, con las mejillas rojas, no sabía cómo tomarse el hecho de que el hombre conozca su guardarropa.

Rumpelstiltskin la cubre de mantas y se asegura que este bien cómoda con todas las almohadas que tenía, murmurando cosas como “así está bien” o “hay que tener cuidado para no tener frío”. Finalmente tenía las atenciones que anhelaba por parte de él y en vez de estar feliz de que le importe, estaba confundida. En un momento le insinúa que el hijo no es suyo y ahora la estaba tratando como si fuese de cristal.

—¿Por qué viniste? — Pregunta ya desesperada de tanto tiempo en silencio.

Él hace unos ruiditos ilegibles y movía sus manos más inquietas de lo normal, prueba de que estaba nervioso y con conmueve a Belle. Siendo valiente, le invita a la cama con unos golpecitos, esperando que con esa confianza, Rumpelstiltskin este más tranquilo y seguro de contarle lo que pensaba. El Oscuro se había sorprendido al comienzo, pero acepta la invitación todavía un poco inquieto y estaba tendido a su lado y sobre las sabanas y mantas, atreviéndose a abrazarla por los hombros con un brazo para atraerla más a él.

—Parte de cargar con la maldición del Oscuro es que no puedo tener hijos o habrían diablitos de poderes oscuros rondando este mundo y los otros. — Él toma el valor de comenzar con algo pequeño, una clase para entrar en confianza.

—Entiendo entonces porque dudas de mi palabra. — Antes de darse cuenta, su mano derecha vagueaba sobre el pecho del hilandero.

—Yo no dudo, Belle… jamás debí decir lo que dije. — Se podía sentir claramente el dolor y el arrepentimiento en la voz. — Pero cuando me lo dijiste, me aterré y estuve confuso.

—Porque se supone que no puedes tener hijos… ¿Por qué estás aterrado?

—¿No es obvio? Belle, llevas a mi hijo en tus entrañas y la gente que me quiere destruir podría tomar esto como una oportunidad.

—Eso lo sé, pero hay algo más que me estas ocultando.

Rumpelstiltskin hace presión al abrazo. Es normal que su Belle lo deduzca, ella lo conoce mejor que nadie en este mundo. Sólo ella y su Bae podrían conocerlo tan bien y darse cuenta de lo que planeaba.

—¿Tiene que ver con Baelfire? — Belle insiste, tratando de llegar más profundo del corazón de su amor verdadero.

—Sí. — Suspira hondo, era un suspiro de agotamiento que hace notar los años que cargaba. — Todo lo que he hecho es por mi hijo, Belle y tú lo sabes.

— ¿Temes que a él no le guste tener un hermano o hermana mientras él estaba en un mundo desconocido y solo?

—Oh no, mi pequeño Baelfire siempre ha querido tener un hermanito… él lo amaría, tenlo por seguro. — Mientras ella jugaba con el pecho de Rumpelstiltskin, él jugaba con su pelo chocolate con ojos llenos de fascinación con el color café enredado entre sus dedos de oro y escamosos. — Tiene que ver con Regina.

—¿Regina? — Pensar en la mujer que la había encerrado tiempo atrás sólo por amar al Oscuro le produce un revoltijo en el estómago y casi se levanta de la cama si no fuese porque el agarre seguro de Rumpelstiltskin no le dejo, alegándole que iba a terminar vomitando. — ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer con Baelfire y nuestro hijo?

—Ella va a llevarme hacía él… ella va a liberar una maldición que nos llevara a todos a un mundo terrible, un mundo desconocido… un mundo en donde esta Baelfire.

Bella queda confundida y preocupada al mismo tiempo. No entendía por qué esa mujer iba a ayudarlo a llevarlo con su hijo. Estaba preocupada si de lo que pensaba hacer Regina, un plan bajo la manga luego de haber perdido contra ellos en la guerra. No debería permitir eso, debería alertar a Snow y Charming y detenerla antes de que lo lance, pero… ¿Cómo atreverse a detenerla si ese medio es la única forma de que Rumpelstiltskin encuentre a su hijo?

—Estoy más confundida que al principio, Rumpel.

— _Shh_. —Le susurra suavemente en el oído, comprendiéndola. — Te voy a decir todo, no te preocupes… y entonces… tendré que trabajar duro para proteger a nuestro hijo de la maldición. — La besa en la frente con amabilidad, pero con desesperación al mismo tiempo. — Te lo juro.

Belle al fin sonríe tranquila. Entre sus brazos y con la promesa de que él cuidaría de su bebé la hace sentir mucho mejor y ya no le preocupaba lo que harían sus enemigos o lo que le diría su padre siempre y cuando tenga a Rumpelstiltskin con ella.

—Conozco el género de nuestro hijo. — Sus dedos abrieron algunos botones de la camisa dorada del hombre maldito y acaricia esa piel escamosa sin pudor. — ¿Quieres saber?

—Claro. — Le vuelve a besar en la frente y con los ojos concentrados en los dedos de su Belle jugando con su piel.

—Es una niña. — Sonríe mientras recuerda el juego que tuvo con Snow en el carruaje. — El nombre te lo dejaré como una sorpresa… al menos mientras tus poderes de vidente no se me adelante.

Rumpelstiltskin sonríe. — Esperemos que no.

 

* * *

**STORYBROOKE**

* * *

 

 

—¿Henry? — Dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo al verlo sentado en la escalera y con un peculiar juego de llaves en las manos.

Él sonreía feliz, se nota que llevaba esperándolas para darles una gran noticia. Si fuera algo relacionado con el caso, sería genial, pero como es un niño, de seguro quiere decirles algo como…

—Ya sé como mi mamá inculpo a Mary Margaret.

Oh, los milagros existen… o por lo menos para Lucy porque Emma no lo creía mucho.

—Lo descubrí en el libro, mi madre tiene las llaves de todas las casas de Storybrooke, así pudo entrar a la casa sin reforzar la puerta.

—Ah, por eso no encontraste pruebas de hurto, Emma. — Dijo Lucy realmente emocionada, creyendo sin problema alguno las palabras de un niño de diez años que menciona maldiciones y que su mamá es una reina malvada.

—Lucy. — Le regaña Emma en un susurro para recordarle que debe vivir en el mundo real y no alentar la mente imaginativa de Henry, pero su hermana no entendía su tono. — Henry, tengo un caso complicado entre manos y no tengo tiempo para…

—Al menos pruébalo. — Henry le interrumpe extendiéndole las llaves.

—No perdemos nada con probar. — Dijo Lucy muy emocionada en el fondo.

Al verse atrapada entre el crío y su hermana, Emma no tiene más remedio que aceptar. Los dos intentos fueron fallidos, pero Henry le pide que trate una vez más y como también contaba con el apoyo de Lucy, tuvo que decir bien firme que sólo lo haría una vez más, dejando que Henry elija la llave y prometiéndose hablar luego con Lucy sobre esto.

—Prueba esta. — Dijo tan confiado mientras le mostraba una llave que tenía el dibujo de una manzana.

—Ánimo Emma, tú puedes. — Le alienta Lucy casi igual a que si tuviese pompones.

—Está bien, sólo esta y nada más.

Aun creyendo que no iba a funcionar, Emma mete la llave en la cerradura, esperando un rechazo. Grande fue su sorpresa descubrir que la llave había girado satisfactoriamente y abre la puerta, dejándola con la boca abierta. Lucy estaba igual de sorprendida, aunque esto significaba que el libro tenía razón y esta ciudad ocultaba algo más, incluso puede que Henry tenga razón. Y por último, Henry estaba contento de que todo haya salido satisfactoriamente y ahora Emma comience a creer que todo el asunto de la maldición es real.

—¿Qué te dije?

—Debes hacerle caso más seguido, Emma.

Emma no dice nada, viendo la llave y la puerta una y otra vez. El libro tenía razón. Peor. Regina es la asesina y esta culpando a su amiga.

Adentro de la casa estaba Syvone, haciendo la tarea de la escuela y alza la cabeza para ver a su familia con la boca abierta y a Henry muy contento mientras los tres miraban unas llaves raras en las manos de Emma. ¿Qué nunca habían visto llaves antes?

—¿Por qué están parados ahí y no entran?

Una vez que Henry se había ido prometiéndole a Lucy prestarle el libro de nuevo mañana antes de ir a clases, Emma deja caer su chaqueta y busca como una desesperada una lata de cerveza mientras Lucy no dejaba de verla de oreja a oreja.

—Un libro y un niño de diez años te han ganado Emma. — Le dijo.

—¿De verdad? — De nuevo Syvone deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ver a su tía,  no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero igual esa noticia es para no olvidar jamás.

—Tú callada Lucy, que no debiste alentarlo en primer lugar. — Da un sorbo a la bebida.

—¿Te vas a enojar conmigo por eso cuando has solucionado el problema del joyero y de la rejilla? Esto tiene pintado “ _Regina_ ” por todas partes.

—No son evidencias solidas para culparla, pero sí, estas llaves son suyas y está claro que ella planeó todo esto… ¿Pero por qué quiere culpar precisamente a Mary Margaret?

—Porque Mary Margaret es Snow White y la alcaldesa es la Reina Malvada. — Dijo Syvone mientras movía su lápiz. — Ella odia a Snow White y hará lo que sea para acabarla. Eso lo dice el libro y todas las versiones del cuento.

—Ahí tienes el móvil. — Dijo Lucy alentando a su hija.

—Ambas sabemos que eso no funcionará en un jurado. — Le dijo con una ceja alzada.

—Hey, tú querías un motivo y ahí la tienes. — Se justifica alzando las manos en señal de paz.

Emma vuelve a tomar otro sorbo, relajándose con cada trago helado acariciando su garganta. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Hice qué? — Sin entender.

—¿Por qué alentaste a Henry con las llaves?

—Pensé que el plan del psicólogo era apoyarlo para probarle que lo ficticio es ficticio y la realidad es la realidad. — Le arrebata la lata para tomar un trago y se la devuelve.

—Sí, pero sé que hubo otro fin y no me mientas. — Le acusa apuntándola con el dedo.

Sonriendo de lo bien que Emma la conocía, no tiene más remedio que encogerse de hombros. — Solo quería una prueba.

—¿Una prueba?

—De que todo lo que dice Henry es real… y ahora la tengo… o eso creo. — Frunce el ceño.

—Por favor, no sólo porque unas llaves maestras lograron probar algo, no significa que la maldición sea real.

—Lo es. — Le reprocha Syvone.

—Tú vuelve a hacer tu tarea si no quieres terminar como tu mamá y yo cuando teníamos dieciocho. — Le advierte Emma para que dejase de meterse y vuelve con su hermana. — No dejes que tu imaginación nivel dios te cegué también.

—Pero el libro lo dijo, Emma y Henry te probó que tuvo razón.

—Debe haber una explicación razonable.

—O si lo hay, pero tienes miedo de aceptarla… como tienes miedo a todo lo demás luego de Tallahassee.

Emma hace presión a su lata y se enoja por oír esa palabra mientras piensa en un hombre de su vida pasada. — No vuelvas a mencionar a Neal de nuevo… bajo ningún concepto.

—Sólo si admites que tengo razón en que huyes de todo lo que te asusta.

—¿Y por qué tanta necesidad de saber si ese mundo imaginario es real o no?

—No lo sé… tal vez… quiero comprobar que todo lo que dijo Henry es real. — Pensando en cuando le dijo quienes eran sus padres.

* * *

**FAIRY TALE LAND**

* * *

 

—Estás preciosa. — Belle miraba maravillada a su amiga.

—Pues tú no te quedas atrás.

Hoy era el esperado día de la boda entre la princesa Snow White y el príncipe James. Todo el palacio estaba de júbilo, corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando los mejores lugares para ver el momento o terminando con los últimos bocadillos. Sólo faltaba una hora y Belle se sorprendía que su amiga no reflejase miedo alguno. De seguro su “boda” anterior le ayudó mucho en eso.

El vestido blanco de novia era precioso en cada detalle. Con material de seda, plumas en la falda y en la orilla del escote circular. Sus manos cubiertas por guantes del mismo material que le llegaba hasta los codos. Todo su pelo había sido recogido y tenía flores reales y pequeñas como adornos. Su cuello era adornado por un costoso y enorme collar de diamantes y sus orejas tenían sencillos aretes de perlas. Sus labios fueron bien pintados de rojo para remarcar su piel blanca.

Belle vestía de azul para no deslumbrar en oro, pero igualmente llamara la atención con su sencilla belleza. El vestido era de dos capas suaves y lo más discreto, sencillo y hermoso posible, con las mangas largas y un escote en forma de corazón. Llevaba un sencillo collar de oro y nada de aros. Sus rizos estaban sueltos, pero cada uno en su lugar con mucho cuidado para que no se despeine.

—Ya deberíamos prepararnos. — Dijo la castaña viendo la hora. — O llegaremos tarde.

—Mi madre siempre decía que una princesa solo puede llegar al día de su boda. — Dijo Snow y ambas se echan a reír.

—Una vez que te cases, ya no serás una princesa… serás una reina.

—Lamento que hayamos invitado a tu padre, pero fue antes del embarazo y no queríamos causar motivos de guerra.

—No te preocupes Snow, no me molesta… amo a mi padre y ya deberá enterarse… pero no hoy. Hoy es tú día. — La toma de los hombros por detrás. — Hoy inicia tu reinado y harás cosas fabulosas… y yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte.

—Gracias Belle… como desearía que tú también tengas este mágico momento.

—Quizás algún día… uno nunca se sabe.

Echándose un último vistazo, Belle decide que es hora y acompaña a su amiga al altar, ocupando el puesto que normalmente toman los padres.

Estaban llegando a las puertas cuando Snow se detiene, llamando la atención de Belle. Estaba nerviosa, asustada. Esto no es como cuando Lancelot los caso ya que sólo estaba Ruth como observadora y ahora… ahora los vería todo un reino… varios reinos mejor dicho. ¿Qué si hacía una tontería y se convierte en el hazmerreír? ¿Aún hay tiempo de cancelar todo y huir?

—Todo va a salir bien, Snow. — Las palabras de Belle, llenas de confianza, le traen un poco de paz. — Si enfrentarte a tu madrastra y ganaste, una simple boda es pan comido. — Bromeo, ocasionando que Snow sonriera.

—Gracias.

Y las puertas se abren.

Todo el miedo valió la pena cuando Snow ve a su príncipe en el centro de la habitación, sobre un pequeño escenario circular y con el Sacerdote listo para casarlos. Verlo, una voz le dijo en la cabeza que estaba haciendo lo correcto con el hombre correcto. Con él iba a casarse y estaba feliz. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que avanzó el tiempo y ya estaba en el altar oyéndole decir “Lo prometo”.

—Y tú, Snow White, ¿prometes tomar a este hombre como tu esposo y amarlo para toda la eternidad?

—Lo prometo. — Dijo con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad.

Mientras, entre el público, Belle y Red sonreían mutuamente, contentas por sus amigos y lo muy felices que serán juntos. Finalmente habrá justicia, paz y alegría en este reino.

—Por el poder que se me ha concedido, los declaro Marido y Mujer.

El público aplaude lleno de emoción, incluso Grumpy, aunque con un empujón de Doc para que lo hiciera. Los recién casados oían las felicitaciones, pero estaban demasiados ocupados en el otro como para prestarles atención.

Es momento del beso. Se van acercando ansiosos por su primer beso como una pareja casada, pero un estruendo los obliga a separarse y ellos, como también el público, ven como las puertas se habían abierto con facilidad y hacía presencia una mujer con ricas ropas negras y con largo cabello negro tomado en una cola de caballo. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y confiada en los labios a pesar de estar sola contra todo un salón.

—Lo siento, llego tarde. — No sólo su sonrisa era burlona, también lo era sus palabras.

—¡Regina! — Grita Belle asombrada de que aquella mujer este presente a pesar de haber perdido, tan confiada mientras caminaba por la habitación mientras la gente evitaba verla.

Soldados corrieron hacía ella para detenerla, pero a la Reina sólo le basto de su magia para echarlos a volar. Belle toma una espada y corre para ponerse frente a los novios mientras Doc gritaba que había que tener cuidado con la reina malvada.

—¡Ella ya no es una reina, es sólo una bruja cruel! — Grita Snow queriendo arrebatarle a su marido la espada, pero James no le dejo y Belle ya estaba como su guardaespaldas con estaba en mano y apuntando a la reina con ojos serios.

Pero Regina no se deja perturbar.

—Belle, tanto tiempo sin verte. — Dijo la reina sonriendo encantadoramente, pero se veía la oscuridad ahí. — Te ves con mucho mejor aspecto desde que dejaste el castillo.

—Ya has perdido, Regina. — Dijo James dando pasos adelante para evitar un enfrentamiento entre ella con Belle o con su esposa. — No vengas a malgastar el tiempo arruinando este momento.

—Oh, pero yo no he venido a arruinar la boda. — Dijo con mucha inocencia. — Al contrario, vengo a darles un regalo.

—¡No queremos nada de ti! — Grita Snow por la gente que seguía evitando verla a los ojos, como si el simple contacto podría convertirlos en ranas.

—Pues vas a aceptarlo, querida… porque mi regalo es este lindo _día feliz_. — Dijo casi con repulsión por esas últimas palabras. — Porque esta es mi promesa: Todo lo que ustedes aman… ¡lo que todos amáis! — Agrega alzando los brazos a los costados para referirse a todos los presentes sin excepción. — Les será arrebatado de las manos para siempre por mi maldición y yo me jactaré de júbilo y brindaré por mi victoria mientras todos ustedes sufrirán para siempre y solos. — Les jura cargando su mirada de odio en Snow White y James. — Juro destruir su felicidad aunque sea lo último que me cueste.

Da la media vuelta, dejando que el viento juegue con su capa mientras camina para retirarse. Belle se queda pensando en las palabras de Rumpelstiltskin luego de haber oído a la reina mencionar una maldición que los destruirá a todos y ella ganará. ¿Esto es a lo que se refería? ¿Para esto él preparó a Regina?

No se dio cuenta que James le quito la espada hasta que llama a la reina con un grito y le lanza el arma esperando que le dé directo al pecho. Pero Regina usa de nuevo la magia para desaparecer de la habitación y evitar el ataque.

No hay más que silencio y miedo en la habitación, excepto por el taconeo de Snow para correr hacía James y abrazarlo, siendo correspondida de inmediato.

* * *

**STORYBROOKE**

* * *

 

 

Mary Margaret puede que esté en prisión, pero eso no significa que iba a andar de holgazana y dejar su nueva y temporal cama sin hacer. Así que estaba arreglando la única manta que tenía sobre la cama y le llama la atención escuchar que algo cae al suelo.

Curiosa, se pone de rodillas y encuentra una llave reposando bajo su cama. Sin creérselo todavía, estira su mano para atraparla y comprueba que es real con sentirlo sólido. Era peculiar y tenía pinta de antiguo con el grabado de una calavera. Se lo queda mirando y luego mira la cerradura en su celda. Es una locura, ¿Quién pondría la llave de la celda dentro? Pero no hacía daño a nadie con comprobar.

Asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie alrededor, tantea con los dedos al otro lado para encontrar la cerradura y luego pone la llave, llamándole la atención que haya entrado perfectamente. Con una carga de adrenalina de que su loca hipótesis sea correcta, trata de hacerla girar, consiguiéndolo sin problema alguna y de un impulso, empuja la puerta, quedando boquiabierta de verla abierta.

En verdad dejaron la llave en su celda.

Era libre.

Escucha pasos, Emma o Lucy o ambas estaban llegando. Cierra en un segundo la puerta y al otro se guarda la llave en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. En efecto, eran ambas, Lucy llevaba dos café de  Granny’s y Emma una bolsa de papel que de seguro adentro había comida.

—El desayuno. — Dijo Lucy ofreciéndole uno de los vasos con una sonrisa en espera de subirle el ánimo.

—Gracias. — Dijo aceptando el vaso y luego toma la bolsa que le ofrecía Emma.

—Se que el señor Gold dice que no debo hablar contigo, pero… han llegado los resultados de ADN. — Dijo Emma apoyándose en los barrotes, más noticias malas. — Dio positivo. Kathryn Nolan esta muerta.

Mary Margaret no responde, no porque su abogado le dijo que no hablase, si no porque no sabía que decir. Ahora oficialmente Kathryn está muerta y con las evidencias en su contra… dios, iba a ir a prisión. Estaba sola y asustada.

—Lo siento — Dijo Lucy jugando con su vaso de café caliente. —, pero ahora que está catalogada como muerta y con las pruebas encontradas, el juicio es inminente.

—Tú sabes que te creo, ¿no es así? — La rubia se sienta en el respaldo del sillón que estaba frente a la celda, desesperada de ver a su amiga tan callada y perdida.

—Sí. — Fue todo lo que le dijo, pero sin perturbarse.

—Las evidencias me dicen que alguien te está poniendo una trampa.

—Y Regina es la responsable de ello. — Finaliza Lucy.

Mary se pone de pie, la expresión de su rostro delataba lo confundida e incrédula que estaba. Luego pasa a molesta mientras se acerca a las rejas para encarar a las hermanas.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué están aquí y no la toman presa?

—La fe no es suficiente. — Le dijo Lucy tomando un sorbo.

—Pero dijeron que…

—No tengo  lo suficiente para encararla. — Le interrumpe Emma molesta internamente por lo que estaba pasando. —Además, nunca puedo ganarle a Regina y si no ando con cuidado, tú saldrás perjudicada.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué Regina quiere hacerme esto? — La profesora susurra al borde de las lágrimas, ella no le había hecho nada a la alcaldesa.

—No lo sé, pero voy a desenmascararla. — Le promete la rubia, pero MM no se veía convencida. — Hey, yo confió en ti… y necesito que tú confíes en mí.

Aprovechando que Mary Margaret tenía una mano en la reja, Emma apoya en ella la suya para llamar su atención y eso sorprende tanto a la maestra como a su hermana. Lucy veía lo cerca que estaba Emma de llorar mientras la reconfortaba. Ella normalmente no es así con la gente, excepto con su hermana menor y eso decía mucho. En verdad Emma creía en Mary Margaret y le estaba tomando mucho cariño como para arriesgar tanto por ella. De un cierto modo, se alegra mucho por ella porque no acostumbra a abrirse a la gente, pero por otro camino, no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos. Es su hermana después de todo. Pero si Emma quería salvarla, ella también lo haría.

—Sí, confió en ti. — Dijo MM después de estar un rato en silencio y Emma sonríe.

Prometiéndole que volvería enseguida, Emma se va, pero Lucy sigue ahí, apoyada en la celda con su café en mano.

—No la decepciones. — Dijo luego de un rato silencioso y con los ojos clavados en la prisionera. — Emma no actúa así por nadie, sólo por mí y Syvone… realmente le importas, así que por favor, no la decepciones.

—¿Por qué habría de decepcionarla? — Pregunta MM temiendo por dentro que de algún modo Lucy supiera de la llave. ¿Acaso ella lo puso ahí?

—Porque estás desesperada y la gente desesperada hace cosas estúpidas y no se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron hasta que es tarde. — Le responde sin saber que había dicho algunas de las palabras de su padre, el Oscuro en otra vida.

Y se retira también para dejarla sola y meditar.

* * *

**FAIRY TALE LAND**

* * *

 

Belle daba vueltas en el cuarto de reuniones, sola, y pensando en la advertencia de Regina. Su maldición, la maldición que creó Rumpelstiltskin para encontrar a su hijo. Una maldición que los llevaría a un lugar horrible y sin recuerdos. ¿Cómo proteger a su hija? James dice que no hay de qué preocuparse, que ya tenían suficiente con Jafar y sus criaturas de la noche, pero ella sabía que su advertencia es verdadera.

Iba a llamar a Rumpelstiltskin en busca de apoyo y un plan, pero un ruido llama su atención: un águila que picoteaba la ventana.

Reconoce al ave al instante, es la mascota de Mulan. De inmediato abre la ventana y deja que el animal se pose en la silla de James y Belle corre a él para ver un pergamino colgarle de la pata derecha con su nombre escrito. Lo abre casi al instante y se devora las palabras con gula, sonriendo al finalizar por una pequeña ventana de oportunidad.

—Gracias Mulan. — Se guarda la nota y le da una señal al águila para que se pose en su brazo. En recompensa, le va a dar algo que comer.

* * *

**STORYBROOKE**

* * *

 

 

Ya era de noche en Storybrooke y la mayoría de la gente dormía, así que nadie notó que hubo una fuga en la estación del sheriff y que Mary Margaret corría por el bosque anhelando irse de la ciudad y salvarse del destino que le metió Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capitulo estara Jefferson y Lucy salvara a su hermana!!  
> En la tierra de los cuentos, Belle va a ver a Mulan y Cinderella y Thomas piden ayuda a Charming y a Snow para proteger a su hijo de Rumpelstiltskin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como había explicado en el primer capitulo, a pesar que este fic tendra Swanfire, no iba a aparecer Neal porque, primero, empieza en la 1era tempo y el todavia no esta presente, y segundo, porque esta historia comienza con las hermanas swan de centro y conocer el pasado de su nacimiento con lucy incluida. Así que, como me encanta Neal, coloque un poco de él en este capi en los flash back.

**Capitulo 5.**

**_Nueva York. Diez años atrás._ **

 

Las luces de colores brillan por todas partes, cegando a la gente desprevenidamente o resaltando las curvas de las mujeres que bailaban o a las lentejuelas de sus atrevidos atuendos de trabajo que son efectivos para que los clientes les cuelguen la propina, especialmente en las ligas de las bragas. Los meseros servían trago tras trago, las bailarinas satisfacían a sus clientes con sus sensuales movimientos o coqueteos y los clientes presumían su fortuna al botar más dinero.

Entre tanto pecado se encuentra un hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros. Anda con una barba de tres o cuatro días. Vestía unos jeans, una musculosa y una chaqueta de cuero. A pesar que trata de contenerse, sus hormonas masculinas reaccionan con cada chica sexy que pasa por su camino y contempla sus curvas.

—Y yo pensaba que a las mujeres no les gustan que sus novios vengan a lugares como este. — Dijo desviando la atención hacía una rubia con gafas que anda abrigada comparada con las demás. — Debo ser muy afortunado para que me traigas aquí Emma.

—No te emociones tanto, te traje aquí para que conozcas a mi hermana. — Le reprocha con el ceño fruncido por una pelirroja que le hace gestos a su hombre. — Ella trabaja aquí.

—¿En serio? ¿De camarera?

Emma le responde señalando una dirección. Él sigue el rastro para descubrir en el escenario a una mujer joven usando una lencería roja con piedrecitas y lentejuelas encima para obtener brillo de las luces y bailaba en la pista mientras le lanzaban silbidos y piropos obscenos. No puede evitar abrir la boca.

—Neal, te presento a mi hermana Lucy Swan.

 

 

**_Storybrooke. Presente._ **

 

Lucy y Emma llegaron a la estación de policía en el auto de la rubia y luego de que la castaña se haya asegurado de que su hija se haya ido a la cama (es capaz de trasnochar leyendo y por eso anda después dormida en cualquier parte). Emma está usando sus clásicos jeans azules y chaqueta de cuero color rojo, botas negras hasta las rodillas y debajo de la chaqueta una musculosa negra. En cambio, Lucy estrena, sin saber que sigue los pasos de su padre, pantalones de cuero negro, botas cortas de color café y con tacos altos para darles algunos centímetros, una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color y una pollera gris claro con el dibujo de Michael Jackson haciendo el moonwalk.

Pero no fueron las únicas, como una sincronía, el matrimonio Gold también ha llegado en el Cadillac. Como siempre, Gold luce elegante en sus trajes oscuros y con su bastón de empuñadura de oro. Misma ropa que uso está misma tarde. Y su adorada esposa viste un vestido rojo con líneas negras que forman rosas, escote circular y sin mangas, por eso usa una chaqueta de tela color negro que le llega a las caderas, combinando con sus zapatos de plataformas del mismo color.

—Buenas noches señor y señora Gold. — Saluda Lucy cordialmente.

—Hola Lucy, Emma. — Saluda Belle igual de cordial.

—¿Por qué están aquí tan tarde? — Pregunta Emma precavida, especialmente por Gold.

—Bueno, estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo con la señorita Blanchard y mi querida Isabelle quiere ver a su amiga.

—Prometo no molestar. — Y nota la pollera de Lucy. — ¿Michael Jackson?

—Soy una fiel sirvienta del Rey.

—Y del cuero. — Notando la chaqueta, los pantalones y las botas.

—Gracias. — Agradece Emma por el gesto caballeroso de Gold de abrirles la puerta y ser el último en entrar.

—Y aun puedo mantener _todas_ las _posiciones_ en cuero. — Murmura Lucy sonriendo.

Se encuentran a Henry sentado y leyendo su querido libro, sin saber que él estaba leyendo en realidad la historia de Snow White de niña.

—Hola mini sheriff. — Saluda Lucy en señal de broma y extrañada de verlo por aquí a mitad de media noche.

—Henry, ¿Por qué andas aquí? — Se queja Emma en un suspiro agotador. Si ha venido por maldiciones, no está de humor a esta hora de la noche.

—Tu madre se volverá histérica. — Dijo Belle con un tono de voz que Lucy reconoce: materna. Tiene instintos para ser madre. ¿O acaso ya ha tenido un hijo?

—Hey. — Fue todo lo que el chico dijo. — En verdad es un gran plan lo que han hecho.

—¿De qué plan estás hablando, Henry? — Pregunta el señor Gold.

Pero Henry no le responde, evadiendo su mirada fijando la atención en su libro. Casi como un niño regañado. Ante tal respuesta, Gold no insiste, se encoje de hombros y continúa con su recorrido para ver a Mary Margaret.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes a mi marido, Henry? — Belle sonríe entre comprensiva y con ese gesto maternal que Lucy describió. — Él te quiere mucho, te encuentra un niño bastante inteligente y sincero.

—Debe ser porque creé que el señor Gold es la Bestia y una especie de mafioso en el otro mundo.

—Pensé que es un mafioso aquí. — Murmura Emma burlona y malhumorada al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento. — Dijo Henry viendo a las hermanas. — Creí que él sabría sobre el escape ya que es el abogado de la señorita Blanchard.

—¿Qué escape? — Preguntaron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Señoritas Swan! — Se oye el grito a lo lejos. — ¡Será mejor que vengan a ver esto!

Isabelle y Henry van detrás de las mencionadas. Las mujeres se sorprenden de ver la celda abierta y que no se encuentre ninguna maestra ahí.

Mary Margaret ha escapado.

_¡Mierda!_

—¡¿Qué has hecho Henry?! — Exclama Emma con su humor empeorando. Esto no es nada bueno.

—Yo no hice nada, cuando llegue estaba vacío. — Se defiende el pequeño.

—Oh, pero yo si voy a hacerle algo a Mary cuando la tenga frente a frente. — Se queja Isabelle sacando su lado Lacey y sorprendiendo a Emma de ver a la tranquila bibliotecaria en plan agresivo.

—Sospechaba que Mary Margaret podría hacer una estupidez, pero no me esperé que hiciera _esto_. — Confiesa Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Pregunta su hermana.

—¿Qué no lo notaste? Mary Margaret tenía la desesperación saliendo de los poros y Emma, no olvides que la gente desesperada hace cosas estúpidas… eso es algo que nosotras sabemos bien.

Emma no sabe que responder a eso y se hace el silencio. Maldita sea, su hermana tiene razón… como siempre. Esto debe ser obra de Regina para que su amiga quede inmediatamente como culpable y sea buscaba en todo el país por un crimen que no cometió. No puede quedarse de pie en esa maldita habitación y no hacer nada, debe ir a buscarla mientras aún hay tiempo.

—Si Mary no está aquí al amanecer, está jodida. — Dijo Isabelle lo que todos los adultos pensaban.

—No si yo hago algo al respecto.

—¿Emma? — Lucy la observa pescar las llaves del coche luego de haberlos dejado abandonado no más de dos minutos.

—Iré a buscarla.

—Voy contigo. — Lucy no duda en ir tras su hermana.

Emma detiene sus movimientos con sólo levantar su mano al nivel del pecho de Lucy.

—Tú te quedas. Yo voy sola.

Por supuesto, ese comentario no le gusta para nada.

—¡No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! — Se queja con tono autoritario y sin importarle los espectadores. Lucy no es de las personas que se quedan sentadas a esperar, es de acción y de ayudar al otro. Características que ha heredado de su madre. — ¡Emma! Mary Margaret lo ha fregado por dejarse caer en la desesperación y tú también lo estarás por encubrirla.

—Su hermana tiene razón, sheriff, si Regina consigue su cometido, Blanchard será condenada y usted perderá su trabajo.

—¿Y qué? Prefiero perder mi trabajo que a mi amiga. — Enfría su dura actitud para ver a Lucy con más calma y comprensiva. — Necesito que te quedes aquí para mantener a la gente alejada de aquí el mayor tiempo posible.

Lucy suspira resignada. — Está bien… sólo… ten cuidado.

Vuelve a suspirar una vez que Emma se pierde de vista y se deja caer derrotada en una silla murmurando cosas ilegibles que de seguro habrían palabrotas entre medio.

Ella se considera una persona creyente de la magia y optimista, con la habilidad de saber cómo son en verdad las personas apenas las ve directamente a los ojos y con un mal genio casi monstruoso y es fácil de enojarse, sin hablar de su humor negro que mayormente hiere a la gente. Su hermana Emma, al contrario, es una persona que sólo cree en lo que ve y con el poder de darse cuenta cuando uno miente, es valiente, desconfiada y asustadiza al mismo tiempo, tiene mayor control sobre las emociones, puede estar enrabiada, pero tiene la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para pensar en cientos de opciones antes de apretar el gatillo. Claro que como toda Swan, desahoga su cabreo con un buen puñete o una botella de vino, pero al mismo tiempo posee la debilidad de decir o hacer cosas estúpidas, a veces por su miedo o por su mente cerrada. Y con una terquedad que la ha llevado a subirse al escarabajo e irse a buscar a Mary Margaret. Y esa terquedad está actuando de nuevo.

—Mary Margaret… — Susurra Isabelle igual de preocupada que Lucy, aunque más por la maestra que por la sheriff. — Espero que todo salga bien.

—Y así será _Sweetheart_. — Le promete Gold al mismo tiempo que la toma de los hombros y le besa la mejilla. — Nuestra querida sheriff es demasiado cabezota, de seguro convencerá a la señorita Blanchard de traerla de vuelta.

Lucy tiene que ocultar la sonrisa de cómplice que quería salir ante las palabras de Gold. El hombre ha descrito muy bien a su hermana. Además, él tiene razón, Emma va a conseguirlo y se supone que ella es la optimista.

—¿Una taza de café?

 

* * *

 

**FAIRY TALE LAND**

* * *

 

Belle se estuvo preguntando si es difícil contarle a un padre que va a ser abuelo. Se imagina que ellos están felices que sus niñas ya casadas con hombres _respetables_ estén esperando un hijo con buenos linajes, pero Belle no está casa, el padre no es respetable y, que ella sepa, Rumpelstiltskin no proviene de la nobleza.

Su querido padre va a tener un infarto.

Por suerte tiene la compañía de Snow y Charming como sus respaldos.

Para que no sea tan sospechoso, decidieron juntarse los cuatro a tomar el té en uno de los salones del castillo con la mayor intimidad disponible para evitar oídos no bienvenidos.

Maurice le estaba comentando sobre el progreso de Avonlea ahora que hay paz desde que los ogros se fueron luego de que ella aceptó irse con el Oscuro, como sus amigos y familiares la echaban de menos y preguntaban por ella y, para finalizar, sobre la búsqueda de una nueva esposa para obtener herederos ahora que Belle ha declinado. Todos sonreían y hacían algunos comentarios graciosos o daban opiniones, pero Belle, a pesar que sonreía, por dentro sentía un martilleo de miedo y nervios porque sabe que ya es la hora de hablar _de verdad_.

—Papá, yo… — Se muerde el labio en señal de nervios. Es muy difícil soltarlo así de golpe como lo ha hecho con Snow, él es su padre después de todo. —, me alegra que hayas podido venir… y es una lástima que apareciera Regina.

—A mí también me alegra estar aquí y verte de nuevo mi pequeña Belle. — Le toma la mano con un gesto y sentimiento que sólo un padre sabe dar y eso, por un corto tiempo, ayuda a Belle a tener más valor, pero al mismo tiempo siente un vértigo de que él la odie.

Belle respira hondo, trata de ignorar el vértigo y encontrar su valentía.

—Yo… padre, tengo que…contarte algo importante.

—¿Está todo bien, Belle? — El hombre mayor se preocupa. No le gustaba ver a su hija así y puede que eso signifique que el asunto sea grave.

Ella siente el apoyo de Snow a través de su mano sobre su espalda. — Estoy esperando un hijo… y es de Rumpelstiltskin. — A pesar de reunir todo el coraje para hablar fuerte y claro, sus manos temblaban como gelatina bajo la mesa.

Maurice frunce el ceño en señal de disgusto y Belle se angustia de que iba a odiarla y repudiarla tal como ha imaginado.

—Belle, no digas esas cosas ni en broma, ya tengo ya muchos problemas, querida.

—No bromeo padre. Estoy embarazada.

—Por desgracia. — Murmura James por lo bajo y Snow, molesta, le da una palmadita para nada agradable en el hombro.

El enojo de Maurice se transforma en horror puro y se pone de pie histérico, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica en el trasero. Sus ojos están fijos en su hija como una total desconocida.

—Belle… oh mi dulce Belle… lo siento tanto… si yo hubiese hecho algo… cualquier cosa… esto no estaría pasando… ni siquiera estarías peleando, sino en casa y segura… no esperando un _monstruo_ de la _bestia_.

Eso le dolió a Belle, su hija es su nieta y él la está tratando con ese feo concepto. Pero, se recuerda, es comprensible que piense así con el historial que tiene Rumpelstiltskin después de todo, es decir, es el Oscuro, el ser con la magia más poderosa del reino y oscura, conocido por sus tratos tramposos y por robarse los niños. Pero su Rumpel es más que eso, ella vio a través de la máscara y descubre un hombre terco como mula y tonto que te da ganas de pegar, pero también es un _hombre_ dulce, sensible y con un _corazón_ , pero usa su máscara para ocultar todo eso por miedo a sufrir una vez más.

Así que respira hondo para traer más valor, pero está vez, para proteger al padre de su hija que crece en su vientre.

—No digas eso de _Lucy_. — Había pensado en varios nombres femeninos y ese es el que quiere para su bebé. — Ella es tu nieta y será hermosa y perfecta un día. He decidido tenerla y sé que cuento con el apoyo de Rumpel.

Snow sonríe de orgullo ante la valentía de su amiga.

—¿Vas a… vas a casarte con él? — Con sólo imaginarse a su hija y aquella criatura de piel verde con dorado en el altar le revuelve el estómago de miedo.

—Eso me gustaría. — Confiesa abiertamente como si estuviese hablando de cualquier otro hombre. — Pero no podemos… y no me importa.

—Belle… — Maurice se deja caer cansado en la silla como si repentinamente tuviese el doble de su edad… quizás más. — Belle, yo… yo no sé qué decir… que hacer… mi cabeza sólo piensa en lo _qué_ se convertirá, no en _quién_. Y es mi nieto más encima.

— _Nieta_. — Le corrige Snow suavemente sobre el sexo de la criatura. — No tiene de qué preocuparse Lord Maurice, la identidad del padre, por protección a todos, será totalmente en secreto para que los enemigos del Oscuro no lo descubran y el príncipe y yo estaremos con ella para cuidarla. Belle cuenta con buenos amigos.

—Entiendo que aceptar esto no es fácil, pero en verdad Belle tiene sentimientos por Rumpelstiltskin. — Continúa Charming con el apoyo como buen amigo. — Es amor verdadero y por eso no nos queda más remedio que apoyar la decisión de Belle. Le prometo que haré todo lo posible por mantener el secreto lejos de oídos desconfiados y proteger a _ambas_.

Maurice sigue sin verse más tranquilo, sin dar en realidad a entender si estaba más preocupado por la seguridad de su hija o que vaya a tener una nieta fuera de matrimonio y con un maestro de la magia negra como padre.

—Papá… aun recuerdo cuando ha mamá se le iluminaba los ojos y su sonrisa al verte y como a ti te pasaba lo mismo. — Con su sonrisa trata de transmitirle seguridad. — Nunca creí que a mí me pasaría, ni mucho menos cuando me comprometiste con Gastón… dios, estaba furiosa contigo por unirme a una persona que con suerte lee un cartel… pero me ha pasado también y es con Rumpel. Es tan inteligente, es la primera persona que me hace dialogar y debatir por horas, siempre empatamos en ajedrez y me hace reír. No pido que entiendas lo que yo veo en él o que lo quieras… sólo te pido que comprendas que en verdad lo amo, este bebé es prueba de ello y quiero criarla.

Ante tal discurso, Maurice no tiene más remedio que suspirar resignado, murmurando cosas sobre la rebeldía de los hijos y en lo que Belle pensaba o en lo mucho que se parece a su madre.

—No puedo todavía cumplir todo lo que me pides Belle, pero respeto tu decisión y aceptaré a mi nieta en mi vida.

—Gracias padre. — Se pone de pie y besa su mejilla. — Significa mucho para mí.

Luego de una hora, acaban con esta reunión y un soldado entra para avisarle a Belle que Grumpy y Red están listos para partir. Belle tiene que explicarle a su padre que debe viajar a reunirse con una amiga para felicitarla por su compromiso y que el enano y su amiga la iban a acompañar por protección. Una mitad a medias porque en realidad iban los tres a ver a Mulan por información sobre Jafar.

 

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE**

* * *

 

Emma casi entra en un estado de pánico al despertar y encontrarse amordazada y atada sobre un sofá en una habitación desconocida.

Esta es la última vez que se ofrece a dejar a una persona a media noche a su casa con la excusa de que daba un paseo. En especial en un pueblo loco y extraño como Storybrooke.

Bueno, como si no fuera la primera vez que se ha enfrentado a un psicópata. La única diferencia es que esta vez no es en una cita.

Trata de calmarse e idear un plan de escape para alejarse de este demente llamado Jefferson y continuar con la búsqueda de Mary Margaret. Ahora Isabelle no es la única que quiere pegar a la profesora por desaparecer. Se da cuenta entonces que la taza de té que había ingerido la droga continúa en la habitación y decide usar eso en su beneficio. Torpemente trata de ponerse de nuevo de pie en el suelo y dobla las rodillas, teniendo cuidado de no caer, para alcanzar la taza. Entonces, lo mejor que puede con las manos atadas en la espalda, la envuelve en un pañuelo que había por ahí para amortiguar el impacto de sus talones con el objeto con el fin de romperlo en pedazos. Se queda quieta unos segundos para verificar que Jefferson no la haya sentido y luego se arrastra para pescar un pedazo de la cerámica y usarla como el filo de un cuchillo para cortar la soga y ser libre al fin. No sonríe, pero es todo un alivio ya no tener las muñecas apretadas. Se quita la soga de los pies y el pañuelo que le impedía hablar.

Libre de nuevo, lo primero que hace es abrir la puerta lo más silencioso posible y camina por el pasillo sigilosa como un gato con sus botas de cuero y estilo militar. Lucy le diría que bajo esta situación se parece al Gato con Botas. La única diferencia es que no hay ningún gigante idiota que engañar, sólo un demente fuera de manicomio y con sospechas de que practica el masoquismo una vez que lo ve en una habitación con tijeras enormes y filosas.

Heredando la mala suerte de las Swan (ella y Lucy), uno de sus pasos hicieron ruido y maldice en sus pensamientos en gritos. Con sus reflejos rápidos logra reaccionar a tiempo y, esta vez silenciosa como ratón, se esconde en la habitación más cercana en un tramo de dos segundos, lo cierra despacio y se salva. No hay ni un ruido que delate el haber sido descubierta y suspira aliviada. Se ha salvado por los pelos.

—Emma.

Al principio piensa que es Jefferson y casi pega un grito. Entonces recapacita que el ruido proviene por detrás, así que es imposible que sea él, especialmente en un gemido asustadizo. Lentamente da la media vuelta y sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa, siguiéndole después su boca, al ver a su amiga, la profesora de primaria y la principal sospechosa de homicidios Mary Margaret Blanchard. Ella estaba forzada a estar sentada en una silla por las sogas que le ataban las muñecas y los tobillos. Un pañuelo de seda es amarrado entre sus labios para evitar que suelte un ruido.

 _Definitivamente tiene un fetiche por el masoquismo_ , piensa Emma acercándose a Mary Margaret sin dejar de estar estupefacta.

—Mary Margaret. — Su cuerpo al fin reacciona correctamente y lo primero que hace es liberarle la boca del pañuelo. — ¿Qué es lo que él te ha hecho?

—Emma, que bueno es verte. — Ambas hablaban en susurros realmente bajos. — He tenido demasiado miedo. — Y no mentía, su cara estaba mojada de tanto llorar que sus ojos ya están hinchados y rojos.

—¿Qué te paso?

—Iba corriendo cuando él se apareció de la nada y me capturó. — Emma ha terminado de desatarle los tobillos y ahora iba por las muñecas. — ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

—Te has escapado, ¿Recuerdas? — Le regaña con ojos acusadores y MM siente un poco de culpa. — He venido a buscarte y llevarte de vuelta antes de que alguien o Regina se den cuenta. ¿Cómo saliste de la celda después de todo?

—Una llave. — Al fin es totalmente libre. — Había una llave en mi celda. Bajo la almohada.

—¿Una llave? — Repite extrañada y confusa por esa respuesta fuera de la lógica. — ¿Quién puede meterte una llave en la almohada cuando se supone que la celda está cerrada?

—Avísame cuando lo sepas.

Emma abre la puerta y se asegura que no haya moros en la costa. Ambas mujeres salen con los ojos por todos lados, pero no se esperaron que Jefferson salga de la nada sin dejar de sonreír a pesar que apuntaba a ambas con una pistola.

—Mira que suerte… encontraste a tu perro extraviado.

 

* * *

 

De vuelta en la estación del sheriff, con los tres tazones de café acabados (con positivos comentarios por las habilidades de Lucy en preparar café), Gold comenta algo de ir al baño y Lucy, guiada nuevamente por su curiosidad (que la ha llevado a problemas), toma esto como una oportunidad de hablar con Isabelle a solas y calmar las dudas que ha tenido por unos días.

—Eehhmmm… ¿Señora Gold?

—Dime Isabelle… o Isa como mis amigos.

—Okay Isabelle, puede que esto suene irrespetuoso por mi parte, pero… — Nerviosa de como se lo iba a tomar, se rasca la cabeza un momento para pensar. — ¿Qué paso en San Valentín con tu padre y el señor Gold?

Isabelle abre sus ojos levemente, mitad sorprendida y mitad intrigada. Pero por suerte no hay enojo ni repudio y eso ya es un alivio para Lucy.

—¿Alguien del pueblo te lo ha contado?

—No, yo… su marido comento algo de quedar libre luego de _casi matar_ a su suegro.

—Ese hombre descarado. — Se queja de su marido en un gruñido que hace sonreír a la novata oficial. — Debí de haberlo dejado sin sexo por más tiempo y mandar su pierna a la mierda durmiendo en el sofá. — A pesar de sus quejas, Lucy puede percibir una secreta sonrisa de una mujer enamorada.

—Lamento si la incómodo con mi curiosidad. A veces me mete en problemas.

—Oh, está bien… a mí me pasa lo mismo. — Confiesa con una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. — Mi padre y mi marido nunca se han llevado bien, así que imaginaras como ha tomado mi padre la noticia de mi matrimonio.

—Digna para telenovela. — Había escuchado que su padre es el dueño de la única florería de la ciudad. A veces pasa a comprar algunas flores para adornar las horas de comida o la estación, así que lo ha tenido bastante cerca y han interactuado un poco, así que se puede imaginar al florista bien cabreado. — Y por lo que veo, usted no le ha hecho caso.

Isabelle mueve la cabeza en afirmación. — Si ya es difícil ello, imagínate lo peor que es que mi marido es, además de su nuero, el dueño de su tienda y su casa.

—¿El señor Gold es dueño de su tienda y su casa también? — Dijo con la boca abierta de asombro. Auch. Esto es más que para una simple telenovela. — Un campo de concentración.

—Eso es quedarse corto. — Suspira agotada mientras recuerda todas las disputas. — Yo sabía lo complicado que es, así que, antes de la boda, junte a los dos y les deje bien claro como sería la situación: les dije que yo no sería parte de los arriendos y sus negocios porque me negaba estar entre medio y elegir a uno. Por eso mi marido y yo tratamos de no meter en la casa sus negocios _personales_ con los ciudadanos, especialmente porque la mayoría son mis amigos.

—Y… ¿Algo como eso paso?

—Más o menos. Mi marido, como siempre, me ha apoyado y aceptó mi petición, no me cuenta de aquellos negocios y no me habla tampoco de lo que hace con mi padre. — No puede evitar sonreír amargamente. — Por eso la gente comenta que soy una pobre ilusa que no me doy cuenta con quién me meto en la cama.

—Por eso pienso que la gente es estúpida al creer en lo que le conviene. — Murmura Lucy pensando si debe prepararse otro café al captar que son más de medianoche.

—Mi papá le fue a pedir dinero y la fecha de devolución que eligió mi marido fue el día de San Valentín.

—Déjeme adivinar: no ha tenido el dinero a tiempo.

—Y mi marido le ha pedido la van hasta que le pague. Mi padre, terco y orgulloso, se estaba negando, alegando que iba a tenerla el día siguiente y que necesitaba el vehículo para las entregas. Se supone que en esas fechas le va bien a mi padre. Yo caminaba por la cuadra del frente para ir a verlo en su tienda cuando lo veo a lo lejos discutiendo con mi padre y decidí ir a ver qué pasaba. — Lucy capta que se había callado porque la voz se le iba a cortar en señal de que lloraría en cualquier momento y sus manos había hecho presión en el tazón. — Mi padre estaba en el volante, él… él no quería hacerlo… estaba acalorado por su pelea con mi marido, por lo que no se dio cuenta y… piso el acelerador justo cuando yo iba al frente y la van chocó conmigo.

Lucy no puede imaginarse el dolor que ha sentido los tres. El dolor de Gold de ver a su mujer herida en el suelo (o posiblemente sobre el vehículo) e inconsciente, el dolor de Moe por haber lastimado a su hija y que nunca iba a olvidarlo y el dolor de Belle que las dos personas que más les importa se detesten tanto que la lastiman mucho y termina pasando cosas como está.

—Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital y mi marido estaba en una silla a mi lado sin dejar de tomarme la mano y rogarme una y otra vez mi perdón por sentirse culpable y que también debía sobrevivir o él iba a enloquecer. No tuve nada grave, pero ese hombre tonto no deja de exagerar… aunque la tranquilidad no duró mucho porque Whale nos dijo que _estuve_ embarazada. Lo perdí… el impacto lo mato.

Oh no.

—Mi marido a sufrido tanto en su vida que se ha obligado a crear una armadura en él, siempre ha dicho que prefiere el miedo y el odio de la gente a que se burlen de él o lo lastimen. Eso también le ha hecho crear… una bestia, por así decirlo, cuando se enoja mucho y se controla en lo que piensa o hace. — A pesar que su tazón se encuentra vacio, Belle lo miraba como si adentro hubiese oro oculto. — Así que tendrás una idea de cómo ha recibido la noticia.

—Se ha cabreado como yo cuando no he tomado mi coca-cola… o tengo la regla.

—Ambos estábamos heridos emocionalmente, pero él ha soltado la bestia y salió del hospital. Yo trate de detenerlo, sabía que iría tras mi padre, pero su ira era tanta que no me prestó atención, así que le pedí a una enfermera mi teléfono y llame a Emma por ayuda. Tu hermana lo detuvo justo a tiempo y yo pague la fianza de mi marido apenas salí del hospital… deseábamos tanto tener un hijo y se nos fue de las manos antes de saber siquiera que esperábamos uno.

A Lucy le nació la necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa con tal de que Isabelle dejase de estar triste. El dolor de perder un hijo sigue vigente a pesar que la bibliotecaria actuaba normalmente en su vida cotidiana, de seguro para no preocupar a Gold. Isabelle se sorprende de tener la mano de la segunda sheriff sobre la suya. Se queda mirando esa mano apretando la propia con un poco de firmeza y luego la mira a ella en busca de una respuesta.

—Isabelle, tú… eres tan fuerte… y valiente… te envidio.

En su adolescencia como Lacey, la gente comentaba que era una pobre niña caída en el alcohol y el cigarro por falta de atención y los hombres agregaban que abría sus piernas a todos los que tengan pene. Nunca les prestaba atención porque son idiotas que hablan por hablar por no saber nada y también es placentero cuando les prueba a los hombres lo contrario al patearles las bolas. En su adultez como Isabelle, la gente no cambio su perspectiva de ella para nada positivo, los comentarios fueron al punto de que el temible Gold había moldeado a la chica rebelde para convertirla en una esposa sumisa obligada a cumplir todos los caprichos del hombre o habrían feas consecuencias. La gente es tan ilusa por pensar en lo que quiere y no ver más allá y comprender que, si una vez fue una niña perdida, Gold la salvó al comentarle que era una persona inteligente, fuerte y valiente. Estaba acostumbrada a oírlo de Mary Margaret, Ruby y Graham, sus únicos sinceros amigos en todo el maldito pueblo, pero que Gold lo haya dicho fue diferente, fue especial e íntimo que la hizo interesarse en él, en querer conocerlo y desenvolver todas las capas de misterio que lo envolvían hasta que llegó a amarlo.

Pero que otra persona se lo diga, especialmente un habitante nuevo en la ciudad, le causó tanta conmoción y emoción como el primer día que se lo dijo su esposo y no entiende por qué.

—¿Me he perdido de algo?

Ambas mujeres dan un pequeño brinco por oír a Gold. Otra vez hace gala de su capacidad de caminar sin que nadie lo oiga venir porque ninguna lo oyó llegar.

—Sólo aprovechamos tu ausencia para hablar de cosas de mujeres. — Le dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa que nadie sospecharía que momentos antes estuvo hablando de cosas personales y tristes.

—Espero que no hablen de mí, odiaría estar en desventaja ante dos mujeres inteligentes.

—Tranquilo señor Gold, esta a s-… — Se interrumpe por culpa de una descarga eléctrica que sacude todo su cuerpo. — ¿Emma?

—¿Lucy? — Isabelle se preocupa por ella al verla de pie y mirando la ventana como si un acosador estuviese espiando o estuviese presenciando en vivo un homicidio.

—Oh mierda, Emma está en problemas. — Fue su respuesta al mismo tiempo que busca un arma que estaba guardada en su cajón del escritorio.

—¿Qué?

—Señorita Swan, será mejor que se calme y explique de qué esta hablando. — Dijo Gold sin perturbarse siquiera de como Lucy enseña el ombligo para ocultar el arma dentro de sus pantalones de cuero.

—Emma tiene problemas y me necesita. — Se pone su chaqueta de cuero y se quita de la muñeca una liga para amarrarse el pelo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello? — Pregunta Belle.

—No lo sé, ¿Cosas de hermanos, quizás? La cosa es que cuando una se mete en problemas, la otra lo siente. Por favor, quédense aquí y continúen asegurándose que nadie se entere que Mary Margaret se fue y yo voy a regresar con ella y Emma.

 

* * *

 

**FAIRY TALE LAND**

* * *

 

El viaje para ver a Mulan está siendo más relajante de lo que se ha esperado para estar bajo la amenaza de una reina y con un árabe lanzando demonios en reinos por reinos por motivos desconocidos.

Por culpa del embarazo a Belle le continuaban tener vetado el montar un caballo, pero como tampoco pueden estar llamando la atención en un carruaje, ella Red y Grumpy viajan en una simple carretilla de madera y el enano se encargaba de dirigir los caballos.

De pronto Red pide que se detengan y se baja de la carretilla.

—¿Qué ocurre Red? — Pregunta el enano extrañado y molesto del retraso.

—Oigo a una niña gritar. Viene de esa dirección. — Señala.

—Vamos a ver. — Dijo Belle tomando su arco y flechas.

Los tres corrieron guiados por la mujer lobo.

Luego de un minuto o dos, encontraron a una niña en la cima de un árbol sin parar de gritar y aferrada al tronco porque cuatro soldados querían llegar a ella. Por sus ropas negras, supusieron de inmediato que son los hombres de Regina. ¿Qué puede querer la reina de una niña indefensa?

Belle es la primera en atacar, lanzando una flecha directo al lado izquierdo del cuello de uno de los soldados. Fue un golpe efectivo si consiguió oírlo gemir de dolor y caer al suelo.

—¡Dejen a la niña en paz! — Le grita a los que quedaron.

De inmediato Red se abalanzó para pelear contra dos de ellos, al primero de dio un directo puñetazo en la cara y al otro, al ver que la iba a dar con su espada, lo detiene agarrando su muñeca, la dobla el brazo y lo deja caer en una llave parecida a la de judo. Grumpy golpea a uno en el abdomen por la parte de atrás de su hacha y después le pega en el mentón. Como Belle no alcanzaba a usar su arco para darle al que quedaba, ella lanza la flecha sin la necesidad de su arco y la punta se pego en el hombro, aprovechando que se detuvo para gritar de dolor, levanta su pie derecho para pegarle en la quijada y dejarlo inconsciente.

Todo este tiempo, la niña los estuvo observando en silencio y curiosa. Tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar y respiraba de forma agitada por gritar tanto.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Pregunta temerosa de que sean otras personas tras ella.

—No tengas miedo, no te haremos daño. — El enano trata de convencerla a pesar que todavía sostenía su hacha.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros. — Dijo Belle dándole una sonrisa confortable y extiende su mano en señal de confianza. — Somos de la escolta de la Reina Snow White y te prometo llevarte a casa.

La niña ya más tranquila por la amabilidad que desprendía Belle se baja del árbol con ayuda de Grumpy en el último tramo para su salto.

—Muchas gracias. — Está contenta ahora de saber que son buena gente y que la habían salvado de los hombres malos. — Mi nombre es Grace y estoy buscando a mi padre.

—¿Tu padre? — Pregunta Red extrañada. — ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Mi padre está atrapado en otro mundo por culpa de la reina Regina y quería ir a su castillo a encontrar el sombrero de mi padre.

—¿Sombrero? — Susurra Belle atónica.

 

_—¿Desde cuándo tienes una criada?_

_Belle se encontraba limpiando los tesoros que Rumpelstiltskin deja sobre sus mástiles en señal de ser lo más valioso que ha adquirido mientras su amo estaba haciendo lo que siempre hace en sus ratos libres: hilar paja en oro. La chica se sobresaltó al oír esa voz desconocida sin anunciarse primero y abre sus labios ligeramente con lo que se encuentra._

_El hombre que entraba al comedor tenía bonitos ojos azules y con una mirada que delataba lo divertido de encontrarse una criada en el Dark Castle que lo complementaba con una sonrisa rojiza llena de arrogancia, bien afeitado y cejas gruesas. Viste pantalones de cuero negro, mismo color de su abrigo, un pañuelo rojo adorna su cuello y un chaleco de cuero color café oscuro y con artos botones se deja lucir bajo la chaqueta negra. Lo que más destaca y llama la atención de Belle es su enorme sombrero negro sobre la cabeza._

_—Que sorpresa, Jefferson. — Saluda Rumpelstiltskin ya de pie y acercándose a Belle para quedar delante de ella. — Su nombre es Belle, la_ compre _en Avonlea._

_Belle le da un golpe de reprobación en el hombro derecho y sin importarle que le pego al hombre más poderoso y temido del reino._

 

—Por casualidad… ¿Tu padre se llama Jefferson?

Grace abre los ojos y la boca de asombro. — ¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi padre! — La toma de los brazos con la esperanza iluminando en sus ojos. — ¿Lo has visto?

—Lamento decirte que lo vi antes de que colgase el sombrero.

—¿Qué le paso a tu padre, hermana? — Pregunta Grumpy antes de que la niña se vuelva a deprimir.

—Mi padre fue a hacerle un pedido a la reina y no ha vuelto. Luego me he enterado que se ha quedado atrapado en Wonderland, otro reino, y que la reina conserva el sombrero. Pensé en escabullirme allí e ir a ese mundo a salvar a mi padre.

—¿Y Regina sabe tus planes y por eso envió sus hombres por ti? — Pregunta Red.

—No… ella los envió para usarme en contra de mi papá.

Belle siente una simpatía con ella y Jefferson, ella entiendes después de todo lo que es estar bajo las garras de Regina. Un padre y una hija separados en diferentes mundos. El peor castigo. No la puede dejar indefensa, pero tampoco puede dejarla ir a la muerte.

—Grace, mis amigos y yo vamos a ver a una amiga que nos ayudará a detener a alguien que esta lastimando a la gente. Después de ello, debemos regresar con Snow para protegerla de Regina y de una maldición peligrosa que piensa evocar. — Se arrodilla para ponerse a su nivel y tomarla de los hombros. — No puedo ayudarte a llevarte a otro mundo y no puedo permitir que vayas al castillo de Regina, así que… ¿Quieres venir a nuestra aventura y vivir con nosotros en el castillo de Snow?

—¿Qué? — Preguntaron Red y Grumpy.

—Nosotros te protegeremos de Regina y te prometo Grace que no importa lo que pase, te llevaré de vuelta con tu padre.

 

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE**

* * *

 

Cuando tenía seis años, el orfanato los había llevado a un paseo por una granja y se dividieron en dos grupos. Para la mala suerte de Lucy, fue separada de Emma y le tocó con los niños que siempre la molestan. No hubieron problemas hasta que a los mocosos tuvieron la brillante idea de tirarla a un pozo que había por ahí y la abandonaron a su suerte y, hasta los días de hoy, Lucy no sabe si con las verdaderas intenciones de matarla o no sabían que iba a tener ese fin si se quedaba ahí dentro por horas. Estuvo gritando por ayuda y llorando por una salida que nadie le dio hasta que Emma le lanzó una soga y la sacó de ahí con ayuda de un adulto que no podía creer que la rubia haya tenido razón sobre mencionar que su hermana estaba en problemas y la necesitaba.

Desde entonces, cuando una tiene problemas, la otra lo siente y va a buscarla.

Los instintos de Lucy la llevaron a una casa enorme oculta en pleno bosque que le hace pensar en el cuento de Hansel y Gretel. Si su hermana peligra dentro de esa casa, pues el dueño de la casa debe ser peor que la bruja ciega… sin contar la parte de su apetito de comer niños que podría emparentarla con Hannibal.

Se baja del auto y tantea sus pantalones para sentir el arma antes de subir los escalones.

Antes de qué pudiese tocar el timbre, la puerta se abre de golpe y es recibida por el anfitrión apuntándola en la frente con una pistola.

—Genial, un maniático.

Jefferson le responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, Lucy… esperaba mucho conocerte como a Emma.

—Podría decir lo mismo, pero no te conozco y no me gusta que extraños me apunten… o me vuelen los sesos.

—Oh, no te preocupes por esto. — Dijo haciendo referencia al arma. — No quiero lastimarte, esto es sólo para que me asegure que seas dócil.

—Que precavido. — Si hay algo que aprendió de los psicópatas es a no dejarles sentir miedo y, por como él actúa, no le está mintiendo.

—De verdad no quisiera lastimarte, así que por favor, ven sin rebelarte. — Lucy no se mueve, no por rebeldía, sino porque él estaba siendo _sincero_. Su poder de percepción le comenta que no es una mala persona, que en realidad tiene un buen corazón y que ha sufrido una pérdida. ¿Qué todos en Storybrooke tienen el alma rota? — Le debo a tu madre después de todo.

_¿Mi madre?_

Silenciosa, mueve la cabeza en aceptación y entra a la casa y se sobresalta al sentir la mano de Jefferson buscando su arma dentro de sus pantalones. ¿Cómo lo supo? Con una señal de su mano libre, el hombre le deja caminar adelante y a pesar que Lucy siente la pistola cerca de su nuca, no está perturbada.

—¿Conoces a mi madre?

—Un par de veces… hace mucho tiempo.

—No entiendo.

—Ya entenderás… eres la Salvadora después de todo.

_¿La Salvadora?_

Oh dios, es otra persona que cree en la maldición. Pero no es un niño, esta vez es un adulto.

—Creí que Emma es la Salvadora.

—Tu padre dijo que las dos nos salvaran de la maldición.

¿Su padre? ¿Y dice conocer a su madre?

—¿Tú crees que mis padres son el matrimonio Gold? ¿La Bella y la Bestia?

—Veo que eres poco creyente como tu hermana.

—Oh no, yo tengo mis sospechas sobre la maldición… a veces creo que hay una posibilidad que todo lo que Henry comenta es real.

—¿De verdad? — Lucy se detiene al sentir que Jefferson se había detenido también y voltea para verlo. Él luce interesado y desconfiado al mismo tiempo. — No trates de jugar conmigo.

—No lo hago, a diferencia de Emma, yo veo mucho más allá… veo lo que está ciudad está ocultando. Henry me prueba una y otra vez que la maldición es real y quiero creer en ello.

Como Jefferson no sabe responder a ello, le da la orden que continúe caminando.

Él la llevo a una habitación que Lucy encuentra bastante elegante y con el aspecto de ser un taller. Es lo que le da a entender las herramientas y los cientos de sombreros bonitos que descansan en una vitrina. Todos esos sombreros tienen una cierta etiqueta como adorno y bien sujetas en el lazo alrededor que a Lucy le son extrañamente familiares.

—¿Lucy?

—¡Emma! — Olvidando que es apuntada por pistola, corre hacía su hermana para abrazarla. — He venido a salvarte.

—Pues estas haciendo un buen trabajo. — Ironiza.

—Estoy empezando. — Le susurra despacio y bajo para que sólo ella oiga.

—Tengo a las dos Salvadoras en mis manos, así que no hay error está vez. Podre finalmente volver a casa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Lucy lo enfrenta posicionándose al lado de Emma y la toma del brazo. — Has traído a Emma a tu manicomio y no te ha hecho nada, hablas de conocer a mis padres y sobre cómo te ayudaron, pero me tienes aquí atada porque, según tú, te llevare a tu maldita casa. Quiero entender que está pasando, ¿Quieres que la maldición se rompa?

—¿Qué estás esperando de un loco, Lucy? — Pregunta Emma molesta y preocupada de que su hermana cabree a un psicópata con un arma.

—La verdad.

Jefferson está teniendo un tic nervioso, es lo que se le nota por andar golpeando el pantalón con un dedo a pesar que no pierde la compostura.

—Necesito que construyan un _sombrero_ que me lleve a casa.

Lucy frunce el ceño. — ¿Un Sombrero?

—Ustedes son las Salvadoras, son las personas que romperán la maldición y han traído magia a Storybrooke, magia que me ayudará a volver a casa.

¿Y un sombrero va a ser eso? ¿Por eso hay un montón de sombreros en el taller?

—Esperen un minuto… — Lucy ha unido los cabos. — un sombrero mágico, tienes un montón de sombreros, tazas de té— Señalando la mesa. — y una actitud psicópata. — Abre su boca de asombro. — ¡Eres el Sombrerero!

—Tiene sentido. — Murmura Emma. — Pero en verdad él se _cree_ el Sombrerero.

—¡No me arruines mis pensamientos felices con tu lógica, Emma!

—Mi nombre es Jefferson.

—El Sombrerero es un personaje del cuento de Alicia. — Emma ataca con su realismo ahora que todo tiene sentido para ella: otro demente que cree en la maldición. ¿En qué momento se ha juntado con Henry? — ¡Es ficción!

Jefferson sonríe divertido ante su comentario, él oye estupideces saliendo de esa linda boca de chica rubia. — ¿Qué es un cuento? De algo se tuvo que haber basado. ¿Cómo se conoció la Guerra Fría? De un libro. ¿Qué es lo que los distinguen?

—La Guerra Fría se conoce de un libro de historia.

—¿Y los cuentos de qué? ¿De la imaginación? Debe provenir de alguna parte. — Comienza a caminar alrededor de las hermanas con el arma apuntando nuevamente. — Abre los ojos Emma y ve a tu alrededor… se un poco más a tu hermana. ¿No crees que sea hora de despertar?

—Es lo que yo siempre te he dicho. — Murmura Lucy despreocupada.

—Con un psicópata ya es suficiente por una noche, Lucy.

—¿Saben cuál es el problema de este mundo? — Jefferson nuevamente llama la atención. — _Todos quieren una solución mágica a sus problemas, pero se rehúsan a creer en la magia_. — Apunta a Lucy. — Deberías escuchar a tu hermana, Emma… es la más lista de las dos por lo que veo.

—Sí, eso lo sé y es lo que siempre le digo… y también sé que quieres a tu hija de vuelta.

Silencio. Emma la observa con la boca abierta, no recuerda haber oído una hija en su lunático discurso y en la casa no hay señal de que viva alguien más. Jefferson, al contrario, baja el arma y Lucy percibe que sus ojos flaquean por la necesidad de llorar. Eso es buena señal.

—Su nombre es Grace, ¿No es así?

—¿Cómo sabes sobre ella?

—Eso no importa, ¿O sí? Lo que importa es que eres un padre que está luchando por recuperar a su pequeña que fue arrebatada de tus manos por culpa de Regina y su maldición. Y un padre haría lo que fuera por sus hijos.

—Sí… eso hacemos.

—¿Y la maldición es real? Porque en verdad quiero creer que mis padres está aquí… que tengo padres y están vivos.

—Yo también. — Admite Emma con la voz tranquila y silenciosa, casi teniendo miedo de decirlo.

—Sí… sí, al fin entienden… podremos volver todos juntos a casa. Sólo d-…

Emma lo golpea por detrás con el telescopio que había en la habitación y Jefferson cae al suelo.

—Hijo de puta lunático. — Maldice la rubia con el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estaba jugando con él? — Le pregunta Lucy más aliviada.

—Desde que le dijiste que querías la verdad.

—Que buena hermana tengo. — Y ambas corren hacía la salida.

—Tenemos que ir por Mary Margaret, está amarrada en esta casa.

Lucy abre la boca de asombro. — ¿Jefferson practica el masoquismo?

—No quiero saberlo… ¿Cómo sabías de su hija?

­—El libro comenta que el Sombrerero tenía una hija llamada Grace y fueron separados en diferentes mundo por culpa de la Reina Malvada.

—Debes dejar de leer ese libro o terminaras como él.

—Pues leerlo nos salvo el culo. — Le recuerda vengativamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír. — Creo que deberías ser tú la que empiece la leer.

Llegaron a la habitación oscura y la profesora se sorprende de ver a Lucy en aquel lugar, pero no es tiempo de hacer aclaraciones. Ambas le aseguran que todo sale bien mientras tratan de desatarla. Como Emma le quito el pañuelo de la boca, Mary Margaret era libre de decir todo lo que piensa y lo primero que hace es gritar.

—¡Emma, Lucy, cuidado!

Jefferson llega con sombrero en la cabeza y con su arma en la mano, pero esta vez Lucy fue más rápida y le patea la mano, consiguiendo que el objeto salga volando y dándole tiempo a su hermana de liberar a la maestra. Pero Jefferson no pierde la concentración y le da un golpe en la cara antes de darle oportunidad de un segundo round. Por suerte Emma está ahí para ayudarla y le brinda a Jefferson un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cuello con algo que encontró a su paso, y trata de ir por el arma antes abandonado, pero desde el suelo Jefferson la toma del tobillo y la hace caer. Los dos forcejean por ser el primero en tomar el arma y ganar.

En ese corto periodo, Lucy terminó de liberar a Mary Margaret y entre las dos fueron con todo hacía el loco. Con un palo de cricket Lucy lo golpea con todo en la cabeza y Mary, con una fuerza que desconocía tener, lanza al hombre lo más lejos posible con una patada. Jefferson choca contra la ventana, rompiéndose los cristales y cae sobre el agujero. Las tres mujeres, atónicas, corrieron para ver desde la ventana algún cuerpo, pero no encontraron nada, sólo el sombrero.

Con el aire de nuevo en sus pulmones, salen de la casa para buscar el auto de Emma teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse a Jefferson en el camino. Encontraron el escarabajo amarillo en el estacionamiento que hay en la parte de atrás de la casa.

—¿Estuviste tomando clases de aerobic y no me has dicho? — Pregunta Emma a Mary Margaret luego de recordar su increíble patada.

—Te juro que no tengo ni idea de cómo hice eso.

—Bueno, serias un arma asesina bastante peligrosa si comienzas a practicar. — Murmura Lucy arreglándose su cabello despeinado luego de todo el ajetreo. — Está amaneciendo.

Las dos mujeres comprueban que Lucy tiene razón. El sol comienza a salir, en unas horas Regina entraría a la estación y todo estará acabado.

—Supongo que me llevaran de vuelta. — Murmura Mary Margaret.

—Debemos hacerlo. — Lucy suena en verdad arrepentida, pero sabe que lo mejor es que la maestra regrese.

Ninguna de las dos se espero que Emma le entregase las llaves de su escarabajo.

—¿Emma? — Dijeron.

—Ten, toma mi auto y vete.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, Emma?

—¿De verdad me vas a dejar ir?

—Sí, pero Mary Margaret, huir no es fácil, te lo digo por experiencia propia y no hay marcha atrás.

Lucy comprende en qué situación se está refiriendo y por eso bajo la mirada.

—¿Por qué te estás perjudicando por mí? — Pregunta Mary Margaret aún atónica.

—Tú pagaste mi fianza cuando Regina me encerró porque _confiabas_ en mí y cuando quise huir por Henry, tú me dijiste que _quedarme_ es lo mejor para él. — Emma se oía desesperada tratando de dar un discurso emotivo sin la necesidad de llorar, pero las lágrimas salen y salen. — Y me he dado cuenta que siempre he estado aislada. Y a excepción de Lucy, has sido la única que ha estado a mi lado y me niego a perder a un miembro de mi familia.

—¿Familia? — Conmovida.

—Amigos… lo que sea.

 

* * *

 

**FAIRY TALE LAND**

* * *

 

—¡Mulan! — Belle la abraza contenta de verla nuevamente.

—También me alegra verte… — Se fija en la presencia de Grace. —, con una pequeña compañía.

—Ella es Grace, nuestra nueva amiga.

Temerosa de estar frente a alguien que encontraba importante por sus exquisitas ropas, Grace se presenta con una torpe reverencia. Mulan le responde con una sonrisa amigable y le comenta que no hay necesidad de ser respetuosa con ella.

Le pide a uno de los soldados de bajo rango que alimente los caballos de los viajeros y ella les ofrece a ellos que la sigan a un lugar más íntimo para hablar. Belle, sus amigos y la pequeña Grace contemplan a la gente que estaba bajo la protección de Mulan, comentando algunas cosas sobre ellos o simplemente continuando con su vida cotidiana.

—Mulan, en tu carta comentaste algo sobre conocer a Jafar y sus intenciones.

—Estamos un poco preocupados por eso ahora que Regina ha lanzado una promesa de maldecirnos. — Murmura Red tratando de que el viento no le moleste el pelo.

—Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con un maldito brujo para que ahora se nos sumen dos. — Se queja Grumpy.

—Jafar es un brujo del reino de Agrabah y está buscando a un específico genio.

—¿Un genio?

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué un brujo quiere un genio si ya tiene magia? — Pregunta Red.

—Desea romper las leyes de la magia.

Belle se sorprende y recuerda vagamente un comentario que hizo Rumpelstiltskin al respecto. La magia puede hacer todo lo que quieras menos cambiar el pasado, traer a alguien de la muerte o hacer que una persona te ame _de verdad_. ¿Un genio puede romper todo eso?

—Entonces ha liberado a los demonios para que lo ayuden en su búsqueda. — Concluye luego de recordar el significado de las leyes. — Tenemos que detenerlo, está lastimando a gente inocente.

 

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Snow White y Charming llega nada menos que el príncipe Thomas, en su caballo y solo.

El falso James sale a recibirlo. Ambos príncipes se dan un abrazo de camaradas con palmaditas en la espalda alegando lo contento que está de ver al otro. Thomas pide que den un paseo antes de entrar porque quería hablar con él a solas.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Thomas? — Ahora que estaban solos y lo más alejado del castillo, James decide tomar la palabra.

—Ceni está embarazada. — Es una excelente noticia, pero el príncipe lo dijo con preocupación en la voz y en la cara.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Son excelentes noticias.

—Ceni hizo un trato con el Oscuro. — Charming se preocupa al oír el nombre de las pesadillas de todo el reino y el amante de Belle. — Y él le ha pedido el bebé. — Se detiene y toma a Charming del hombro. — Por favor amigo, necesito tu ayuda para proteger a nuestro hijo.

Charming no responde de inmediato como debería hacer por pensar en Belle y en su hija. Por muy desalmado que sea Rumpelstiltskin, Belle lo ama y es el padre de la criatura que viene en camino. Necesita a sus dos padres. Pero si no actuaba, Cinderella iba a perder a su propio bebé. ¿Cómo puede ayudar sin que nadie muera o pierda a alguien valioso?

—Voy a discutir el asunto con los enanos, a ver si podemos detenerlo sin la necesidad de matarlo…— No desea matarlo más por el bienestar de su amiga que por el diablillo. —, pero debemos mantener esto como un secreto a Snow y a Belle.

 

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE**

* * *

 

 

Después de haber sido sheriff correcta en la noche y madre en la madruga preparando a Syvone para que vaya a la escuela, y todo esto sin dormir ni tomarse su café o coca-cola, estaba actualmente como para cometer un _verdadero_ homicidio si alguien le dice una estupidez.

—Si he hecho un trato contigo Gold es porque espero conseguir buenos resultados.

—Y lo vas a conseguir _Su Majestad_.

Lucy alza la vista al oír la voz de Gold y Regina. Por las malas pulgas que enseña Regina en su cara, Emma llegó justo a tiempo y sonríe de alivio (Lucy volvió en su propio auto y cumplió sus deberes de madre) sin querer prestar importancia por el momento sobre su conversación poco peculiar.

—Buenos días alcaldesa, que temprano. — Le saluda con una excelente actuación de cordialidad al verla caminar hacia ella.

—Buenos días Swan Dos. — Lucy no puede evitar sonreír malévolamente al oír su gruñido luego de que se haya ido.

—Alguien parece estar de mal humor. — Murmura inocente para luego esconder sus labios en un intento de no reírse.

—Tal parece que la alcaldesa no es de levantarse temprano. — Gold continúa con su juego de inocencia.

—Una lástima, aunque la entiendo… a veces actuó como un ogro asesino.

Y comparten una sonrisita maliciosa llena de cómplice como dos niños que han ejecutado una travesura.

—Veo que su aventura le ha dejado un recuerdo. — Comenta Gold al verle un leve moretón morado bajo los labios, donde Jefferson le pego.

—No es la primera vez, eso se lo aseguro. — Dijo al mismo tiempo que se frota el moretón y suelta un quejido de dolor. — Definitivamente va a ocurrir un homicidio real si no tomo café y mi coca-cola.

Dentro de la oficina, Lucy contempla a Isabelle y a Mary Margaret conversando animadamente mientras comían el desayuno a pesar que unas rejas las separaban. Lucy nota que hay un leve rubor rojo en la mejilla de la profesora y sospecha que la bibliotecaria cumplió su palabra de que iba a darle un buen castigo por irse.

 

* * *

 

**NUEVA YORK. 10 AÑOS ATRÁS**

* * *

 

—¡Emma!

Hay una gran diferencia entre la Lucy que Neal vio en el escenario a la Lucy que está ahora tras bambalinas y con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo. Bajo las luces se veía una mujer sexy en cada movimiento de curvas, ahora la estaba bien tan inocente y alegre como una adolescente en su primer enamoramiento. Una rosa con espinas muy peligrosa para cualquier hombre, es el pensamiento de Neal.

—También me alegra verte Lucy, pero si sigues apretando fuerte, me vas a dejar sin pulmones.

—Casi no vienes y me reprochas por mostrarte mucho amor. — Pestañea continuamente al captar la presencia de Neal. — ¿Quién es el bombón? ¿Me lo puedo comer?

—¡No! — Se queja Emma ruborizada como también Neal. — Él es quien te hable por mensaje: Neal Cassidy.

—Oh, tu novio. — Lo mira de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno, casi como si lo viese desnudo y eso hace sentir incómodo al chico. — Pues físicamente está bien, así que lo apruebo.

—Eh… ¿Gracias? — Fue todo lo que Neal atina en decir. Todo está siendo muy rápido y extraño.

—Pero que tierno es… como un osito de peluche muy tímido. — Lucy libera a su hermana para acercarse a Neal sin dejar de sonreír amablemente. — Mi nombre es Lucy Swan.

—Neal Cassidy.

Y se estrechan la mano sin sospechar ninguno de los dos que en realidad estaban conectados por _algo_ más que Emma… ambos están conectados por la _sangre_.


End file.
